Monstros não choram
by uchiha.krsty
Summary: muito SASUxSAKUSasuke volta após os tais 3 anos, dizendose curado e surpreendendo a todos. O que ninguém sabe é que na verdade é um plano para matar os examigos, em troca de, como Orochimaru prometeu, um selo que dá muito poder. Mas algumas coisas mudarão
1. O plano

A chuva caía escessivamente naquele começo de noite. Sakura olhava para fora da janela de sua casa. Não se importaria delevar os pingos de chuva no rosto. Se sua mãe estivesse em casa, provavelmente diria para sair da janela para não pegar um refriado, mas agora seus pais estavam passando um tempo na casa da avó, em outra vila, pois essa estava doente. Os pingos de chuva continuavam caindo. Ah, como Sakura adorava aquela sensação. Mas como aquilo ao mesmo tempo lhe trazia uma melancolia. Lembrava-na de alguém...Alguém que partira um tempo atrás... Sakura fechou os olhos. E imaginou-o andando, vindo em direção de sua casa em meio à chuva. Repetiu baixinho para si mesma ainda com os olhos fechados: - Sasuke-kun...

Abriu os olhos, mas...o que era aquilo? Seria uma visão? A mesma imagem que acometera-na a alguns segundos, agora materializava-se a sua frente. Ela arregalou os olhos...não...não era possível...

Aquela figura curvada, com a roupa meio rasgada e ensanguentada era ele...Sasuke. Mas ele não vinha na direção da casa de Sakura, virava paralelamente. Sakura entendeu: Sua casa era perto da fronteira dos portões de Konoha, ele deveria estar entrando em konoha agora...a casa de Sakura era caminho. A garota passou uns segundos estática sem acreditar no que via.

Depois saiu correndo em direção a ele, sem hesitar. Ao aproximar-se por trás, foi diminuindo a velocidade. Sasuke estava muito debilitado, andava mancando, parecia ter sofrido um espancamento em uma luta...tão debilitado que nem percebeu a presença de Sakura.

-Sas...Sasuke-kun? É voce mesmo?

Ele olhou para trás com a cara cheia de cortes e marcas. Tinha uma expressao muito cansada.

-S..sakura...

Disse baixo, caindo ao chão desmaiado.

Abriu os olhos. Um teto branco. Tentou recobrar a consciencia...onde estava? Deitado em uma cama...Sentou-se assustado.

-Calma, voce está na minha casa...

Disse Sakura sorrindo docemente e levando à uma cama uma bandeja com comida.

-Voce está muito cansado, Sasuke-kun, deve se alimentar.

Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, o rosto impassivel.

Após alguns segundos olhou para o seu corpo: As marcas e ferimentos diminuiram. Sakura devia ter usado suas hablidades de médica para curá-lo.

-Sas..Sauke-kun?

Chamou-o Sakura receosa.

Ele olhou-a com o rosto duro como pedra.

-Voce...voce voltou mesmo?

Perguntou ela esperançosa.

Ele olhou novamente para baixo. Sakura entendeu: Sim, havia voltado.

A garota tomou folego para falar, mas foi interrompida pela porta da casa que abriu-se bruscamente: Era Naruto. Ele entrou correndo.

-Sakura? Sakura???

A garota olhou-o assustada.

Naruto arregalou os olhos ao ver Sasuke meio deitado na cama de Sakura.

-Então é verdade?? Kakashi disse que ao vir aqui deixar os remédios que voce tinha pedido, viu o Sasuke aqui...SASUKE!!!!

Naruto aproximou-se da cama e olhou o amigo nos olhos:

-Então é verdade, Sasuke? Voce voltou?

Ele simplesmente fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

-O que aconteceu, Sasuke?

O rapaz começou a falar lentamente:

-Me diga, Naruto...o que está acontecendo em konoha?

Naruto estranhou um pouco a pergunta, mas falou do mesmo jeito:

-Konoha entrou em conflito com os países vizinhos, por isso está todo mundo em estado de alerta, e as atividades ninjas tiveram que ser suspensas por um tempo, já que...há um bucado de espiões aqui, e os ninjas tem que ter cuidado para não serem confundidos com eles.

Sasuke fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

-Agora, me diga! O que aconteceu, por que voltou?

-Orochimaru...ele...digamos que eu abri os olhos...Vi que essa busca por poder e vingança não leva a nada...e descobri que na verdade, tudo era um plano de Orochimaru para me usar...que na verdade ao invés de me ser dada mais força, a minha força estava sendo sugada de mim...a minha vontade própria, eu estava virando um boneco...

Naruto realmenete estranhou a resposta de Sasuke...Que coisa estranha era aquela? Ele chegava de repente, completamente mudado e com todos os ideais que sustentou por tanto tempo desmachados??? Mas esse pensamento só ocorreu durante uma fração de segundo na mente do inocente Naruto. Ele sacodiu a cabeça e deu um abraço apertando em Sasuke:

-QUE BOM, SEU BAKA!!!!

Sakura sorriu levemente. Sasuke estava em casa.

Logo a notícia se espalhou. Sasuke voltou, e automaticamente estava incluso novamente no grupo 7, que estava só com naruto e sakura. Passaram-se alguns dias levianamente, com um Sasuke que ainda não havia voltado completamente ao normal, mas parecia bem menos frio. Mas havia algo errado, algo de que ninguém suspeitava.

'Flashback:

-Sasuke-kun...voce já chegou muito mais longe do que eu pensava, mas agora vou lhe dar mais um presente: A possiblidade de tornar-se tão forte quanto eu: Lhe darei o verdadeiro Selo Maldito. Aquele que converterá toda a sua vontade em chakra, aquele que fará com que se torne invecível, assim como eu. Porém...há uma condição.

-Qual?

-Quero que voce, dessa vez, definitivamente, destrua tudo que lhe traz lembranças em Konoha. Voce deve desligar-se completamente da sua antiga vida. Por isso quero que mate...

-Quem?

-Todos aqueles que foram seus amigos em Konoha.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

-Voce tem condição de fazer isso?

-Sim...

-Pois bem...voce tem 2 semanas para infiltrar-se lá, e conseguir isso. Vá.

Fim do Flashback

É...disso ninguém suspeitava.


	2. Algumas coisas não mudam

---situando a historia:

só p constar, aih eles jah tem 15 anos. eh qnd eles acabaram o treinamento deles, mas antes do sai aparecer".

c.2

"-Quero que voce, dessa vez, definitivamente, destrua tudo que lhe traz lembranças em Konoha. Voce deve desligar-se completamente da sua antiga vida. Por isso quero que mate...

-Quem?

-Todos aqueles que foram seus amigos em Konoha."

Sasuke remoia as palavras em sua cabeça. Estava em Konoha para uma missão: Matar.

Deveria fingir...sim, fingir...

flashback batalha com haku

-ele fingiu que era um ninja da vila para salvar o zabuza. eu odeio pessoas assim

fim d flashbck

é..ele havia dito isso. mas agora ele tinha que "fingir" custasse o que custasse. Ele poderia muito bem chegar arrebentando e matar todo mundo, mas era perigoso.

Já era de madrugada, e Naruto fora para casa. O jeito foi Sasuke passar a noite na casa de Sakura, apesar de ter insistido a eles que não era necessário, ele ainda estava com dificuldades de se mover, pois antes de chegar em konoha, realmente tivera um treino que o deixara debilitado daquele jeito, e que serviria a seu propósito de encenação.

Levantou-se da cama de Sakura e foi até a sala, onde a garota dormia tranquilamente no sofá. Olhou a sua expressão calma, mas o que viu foi a expressão de um alvo indefeso. Pensou que poderia matá-la em instantes, e foi aproximando-se da garota. Apalpou as shurikens no bolso. Poderia matá-la agora. Poderia começar por ela...

"Sakura...arigatou" Aquela imagem..do dia que partiu. Pos as mãos na cabeça, tentando tirar aquela imagem da mente. Aquelas pessoas foram suas amigas...se preocupavam com ele...Que tipo de pessoa as mataria sem nem estarem acordadas? O tipo que queria mais poder...Mas não, - Sasuke guardou as shurikens.- Não faria isso com ela dormindo. Faria isso com ela acordada: Ainda lhe restava alguma consicencia de não ser tão covarde. Foi de novo deitar-se. Quando havia virado as costas para Sakura, e direcionava-se para o quarto novamente, escutou uma voz:

-Sasuke-kun...- Era Sakura, que sonhava, e tinha no rosto um semblante feliz, aconchegado.

Sasuke simplesmente continuou a andar.

Sakura acordou atordoada no outro dia. Lembrou do dia anterior..teria sido um sonho? Foi correndo para seu quarto. Sasuke já tinha saído.

Konoha...Sasuke andava pelas ruas observando tudo, breves lembranças lhe acometiam. Quando avistou uma barraquinha de ramen. Lá, Naruto e Kakashi comiam:

-Itadakimasu!!!

-Então ele voltou mesmo, não foi?

Naruto não respondeu, continuou a enfiar na boca a quantidade de ramen que coubesse.

-Interessante, Naruto...Mas, ele te disse alguma coisa sobre o motivo de voltar?

-MMmmm...Enhe dize quê o Oroti...baru taba...usando enhe...toisa azim -- Naruto de boca cheia -.-" (tradução: Ele disse que o orochimaru tava usando ele...coisa assim)

Kakashi: --" Er...Enfim, ele foi bem esperto de ter finalmente percebido não é? Mas...

Naruto olhou para Kakashi de boca cheia e expressão curiosa. O.O

-Naruto, voce não acha...estranho? Bem, o Sasuke estava tão cego quando voces tentaram traze-lo, e agora de um hora para outra, recobra a consciencia.

-Naaam...o Sasuke é assim mesmo...

-De qualquer jeito, eu tenho que ir, Naruto...tenho uns assuntos para resolver./ Ei! - gritou para o cara da barraca de ramen: - Coloca outro de carne para ele na minha conta, tá certo?

O homem fez um aceno de cabeça.

Naruto, com a boca cheia abraçou kakashi emocionado:

-Kakashii-senseeeiiiiI! Eu amo o senhoooorr!!

-Ah tá bom, Naruto, me solta, me solta!!!

Sasuke escutara tudo. Quando viu que kakashi se afastava, ele rapidamente distanciou-se, como se estivesse só caminhando pelas ruas. Sentou num banco, e quando olhou para o lado...:

-Sakura.

A menina vinha sorridente, e sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun, está se sentindo melhor? Ontem voce estava muito ferido..O que aconteceu?

-Nada...uma luta imprevista.

-Ah...Sasuke-kun...Estou muito feliz que tenha voltado, eu...-a garota ficou vermelha- ..senti muito sua falta...

Sasuke não dava atença ao que a garota falava. ele observava Kakashi que saia da barraca de ramen..."Muito esperto aquele kakashi...ele poderia estar desconfiando de algo"...

Quando Sasuke voltou à terra, viu que a cara de Sakura estava anormalmente vermelha, e ficou curioso para saber o que ela estava lhe falando:

-Por isso, Sasuke-kun...que eu queria te dizer que... -

"Ah, não, lá vem... -.-"..

-Olha, Sakura, eu tenho que falar com o Kakashi. Disse ele, levantando-se sem esperar resposta da garota. Não tinha tempo para aturar Sakura agora. Não tinha estomago para ouvir alguém dizer que gostava muito dele, mesmo sabendo que logo logo a mataria.

Saukra ficou desnorteada, vendo o rapaz se distancia. Mordeu o lábio, angustiada. É...algumas coisas não tinham mudado...


	3. Desconfiança

-Kakashi.

Disse Sasuke, que aproximava-se.

Kakashi arregalou com aquela sua expressão sono o único olho à mostra.

-Sasuke. Então os rumores são verdadeiros.

Sasuke confirmou com a cabeça:

-Me diga...então o time 7 vai se reunir novamente, mas os ninjas não estavam com atividades suspensas?

-Na verdade, Sasuke, como eu disse à Naruto agora, tenho uma boa notícia...esse estado de alerta acabou e podemos voltar a executar nossas missões. Afinal, o espião que estava sendo procurado já foi pego, e nós achamos que...bem, esperamos que...não haja mais nenhum.

Sasuke percebeu o olhar significativo de Kakashi. "Hmm...jogando uma verde para ver minha reação...muito esperto esse Kakashi".

-Ótimo, então as missões continuam?

-Claro! Isso é bom, pois já estávamos lotados de pedidos...bem, mas achei mais adequado esperar mais uma semana até as missões continuarem...bem, voce sabe, é melhor precaver-se...Bem..Em todo caso, em uma semana vejo voces na ponte. " Voce vai...ficar surpreso com a evolução de Naruto e Sakura.

Disse ele, saindo com um leve aceno. Sasuke fez um risinho meia boca: kakashi desconfiava de alguma coisa...Sim, ele deveria ser precavido. Essa uma semana seria o tempo necessário para reconquistar a confiança de todos, e nessa missão...daria o bote.

Mais uma vez Sasuke acordava de um terrível pesadelo. Levantou-se para dar uma volta. Quando estava prestes a sair pela porta de casa, ecutou um movimento em frente à sua casa.

-Eu já disse, ele não vai querer ir, Naruto, deixe de história.

-Mas, Sakura-chan, eu quero comer!

-NARUTOOO! Voce só quer um pretexto para fazer o kakashi pagar comida para a gente!

-Quem disse que eu vou pagar?

-Ahhh! Eu não quero saber, vamos entrar logo!

-Narutooo, o Sasuke-kun está cansado, não vá pertubar ele!

-Ahh, Sakura-chan, me solta!

-Naruto, voce não vai!!!

Começa a haver um barulho na porta da casa de Sasuke.

sasuke-- OO'''''''

De repente a porta arromba, e por cima dela, caem Naruto e Sakura.

-Sas...sasuke-kun...ohayo ''''''''''

-O que voces pensam que estão fazendo.

-O baka do Naruto insistiu em vir lhe chamar para a gente ir comer, celebrando o fim dos conflitos de Konoha...Eu disse que voce estava machucado ainda, mas...

-Por mim tudo bem. u.u

Todos: OO

-AEEE SASUKE!!! Disse Naruto agarrando Sasuke pelo pelo pescoço.

-Me larga, seu baka -.-"

-E então, o que vamos comer, Kakashi-sensei "ramen ramen ramen ."

-Ah...nem olhem pra mim como se eu fosse pagar - -

-Eh, e não abusa, Naruto, que o kakashi-sensei já te pagou ramen ontem!

-Mas, mas, mas o que vamos comer então datte bayo???

Na banquinha de ramen (eh...o naruto venceu --')

-Sasuke-kun...é muito bom que voce tenha vindo comer com a gente...já está melhor?? #

-Hum.

Sakura: TT inner sakura: ahhhhh ele n respondeeee!! pq ele n falaaaa?? TT

-Então, eu suponho que voces dois vão querer que eu continue a treiná-los, não é??

-Sim, sim, datte bayo!!

-Claro.

-Ahhhh, Sasuke, seu baka! Duvido que voce ganhe de mim agora!

-Han?

-O Naruto recebeu um treino reforçado de Jiraya, voce ficaria surpreso. E a Sakra também não fica pra trás.

Sakura:

"Hum..eu também treinei, idiotas..."

-É, voce perdeu a nosa incrível atuação no tempo de conflitos internos naruto dá sorrisão nice guy

-Conflitos...?

-Errr...pode ser que agora que os conflitos estão no fim, os ninjas tenham que ficar escondidos, mas Naruto e Sakura foram convocados para lutar junto com outros genins e jounins, contra os países adversários.

-Err..eu fui nocauteada, e o Kakashi sensei me trouxe de volta, mas tudo bem..-.-"

Disse Sakura pra baixo.

-É, mas o Naruto se desenvolveu muito.

Disse Kakashi com uma cara meio orgulhosa.

-HAHAHAHA!!! Isso porque eu vou virar um hokage datte bayo!!!

-Hum..u.ú


	4. A missão

-Kakashi, voce e suas missões idiotas!! Como voce tem coragem de dar uma missão dessas para a gente?? Achei que ia passar uma coisa mais emocionante para comemorar a volta dessa besta-humana aqui!

Disse Naruto com seu típico jeito irritado e impaciente, referindo-se a Sasuke que estava encostado na grade da ponte com o olhar bem indiferente.

Kakashi lia seu Icha Icha paradise tranquilamente, parecendo não ouvir o que Naruto dizia.

-Para mim, voces irem para a floresta catarem plantas medicinais parece uma missão bastante adequada. Temos recebido muitos pedidos por essas plantas...

Naruto grunhiu parecendo uma criança como sempre -.-"

-Ah, deixe de besteira, vamos logo, Naruto!  
Disse Sakura o empurrando.

Na floresta, cada um separou-se. Ao ver os tres se adentrando, Kakashi pensou: "Vamos ver agora a veracidade de suas repentina recuperação, Sasuke..."

Sakura andava rapidamente coletando todas as plantas medicinais que via; Tinha experiencia no meio. Foi quando viu Sasuke agachado coletando algumas plantas.

#.# Sasuke-kun...

Ele lhou de relance.

-Olha, eu achei uma coisa...- disse a garota estendendo uma florzinha laranja para ele.- Bem..deve ajudar voce em sua recuperação...Dá pra fazer um chá com ela...

-Ah, obrigado, Sakura. disse ele, com o rosto meio inexpressivo.

A garota sorriu e voltou a andar. Ao ver ela se distanciar o rosto de Sasuke modificou-se aderindo a uma expressão monstruosa, um ódio ardia em seu corpo, fazendo o sangue ferver. Ele amassou a flor com o punho cerrado, e quando o abriu, a flor desmanchou-se caindo no chão. Aquele ódio que nutria...ódio por tudo que era bom...ódio por tudo que era puro...ódio que nascera após por um período de tempo, ter sofrido, e feito sofrer tanto, com Orochimaru.

Flashback

Uma silhueta de costas...Era Sasuke. Estava de pé, cabeça abaixada, em meio a...cadáveres. Muitos. Muito sangue no chão. Ele era o único de pé. Dezenas de pessoas jaziam no chão. O sangue delas em suas mãos.

Orochimaru chegou por trás com um olhar triunfante:

-Muito bem...Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke olhou para ele. Seu rosto estava desfigurado numa expressão selvagem. Tornara-se um monstro.

Fim d flashback

Acordou para a realidade quando escutou um barulho perto. Foi ver o que era. Naruto estava agachado com seu típico biquinho curioso observando as plantas quando não percebeu que uma onça estava preste a atingí-lo pulando por em suas costas. os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram. Deu um pulo empurrando naruto com violencia e lançando shurikens na onça, que correu assustada.

Naruto olhou surpreso.

-Naruto seu baka! O que voce acha que está fazendo? Como não sentiu essa coisa se aproximando de voce! Se liga!

Disse Sasuke, rapidamente afastando-se. Por que fizera isso? Por que salvara Naruto? Era a oportunidade perfeita de ver o primeiro morrer. Será que ainda restava resquísio de seu coração humano?

Kakashi, que estava escondido em uma árvore observando a cena, sorriu.

"Minhas suspeitas estavam erradas afinal."

-Err...ei voces. - Disse à Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura que reuniam-se com o que conseguiram na floresta.

-Eu tenho uns assuntos a resolver. Fiquem aí até a noite...

-COMO É??? Perguntou Naruto agoniado.

-Considerem como um teste de sobrevivencia...volto logo, arranjem o que comer aí, sei lá...

Disse desaparecendo- Na verdade achava que isso seria uma boa oportunidade para os tres reinturmarem-se. Agora tinha certeza que na verdade Sasuke não era traidor...E, sim, foi Kakashi que "forjou"a onça.

-Humpft...

Sasuke resmungou alguma coisa em voz baixa.

-Esse Kakashi é um desocupado mesmo!!- resmungava Naruto.

-Errr...eu vou pegar alguma água para a gente, tá..-disse Sakura indo em direção à um riachinho que tinha ali perto. No caminho viu algo que a fez parar:

-A..a flor...

Despedaçada no chão estava a flor medicinalq ue Sakura dera a Sasuke.

-Que coisa...estranha.

Um pensamento acometeu Sakura:

Flahback

-Então o garoto voltou?

-Uhum..

Concordou Jiraya sério.

Tsunade continuou:

-Devemos ter cuidado. Voce não acha muito estranho?

-Acho.

-Ninguém sabe se isso é um plano de Orochimaru...Não confie no garoto...eu sei que ele é seu aluno, e tal, mas...

-Eu sei, Tsunade.

Flachback off-.  
Essa foi a conversa que Sakura escutara no dia anterior, mas recusara-se a pensar a sua inocencia e seu amor incondicional por Sasuke, jamais consideraria essa hipótese. E continuava negando-na: Chacoalhou a cabeça:

-De jeito nenhum...deve ser paranóia...Pura paranóia dos dois..- disse ela apanhando os pedaços da flor despedaçada.

-Naruto...

Essa era a hora. Agora Sasuke deveria agir. Não aguentava mais aquela falsidade. Acabaria logo com essa história e esqueceria que aquelas pessoas haviam existido.

-Que é? - disse Naruto, sem muita atenção, pois colocava de uma evz só na boca um peixe frito. Eles estavam ao redor de uma fogueira esperando Sakura chegar com a água.

-Voce...ficou mais forte?

A pergunta de Sasuke fez Naruto estacar. Chacoalhou a cabeça. Não...provavelmente aquilo era só uma pergunta de seu velho rival.

-Claro que sim, seu baka! A cada dia me torno mais, afinal, esse é um camiho para tornar-se um Hokage, não é?? Hahahaha!

Disse o garoto voltando a comer. Sasuke levantou-se com a franja cobrindo o rosto. Cerrou os punhos, e disse com dificuldade:

-Eu também.

Naruto apertou os olhos, e disse tentando quebrar o clima tenso:

-O que foi, seu baka? Vai querer uma batalha pra gente competir quem tá mais forte, é? Disse Naruto, numa última esperança de suas suspeitas estarem erradas.

Sasuke levantou o rosto. Era aquele rosto medonho e psicótico:

-Não...quero te matar.

Nruto fechou os olhos, e levantou-se num suspiro entristecido.

-Bem que...o Kakashi achou.

-É...cara esperto. Talvez se voce não fosse tão idiota teria percebido.

Naruto deu um sorriso triste:

-Vamos lutar então.

Sakura estava longe, mas pode ouvir gritos e fogo subindo pela mata.

"NÃO!!"

Foi correndo. Não podia ser...de novo não...

Chegando lá, encontrou o cenário lastimável que esperava. Apertou os olhos e virou a vabeça de lado.


	5. droga suspeitas confirmadas

A luta havia começado a alguns minutos, e ambos foram com tudo. Resultado: Em pouco tempo ambos estavam machucados e caídos no chão. Sasuke parecia mais debilitado. "'É, Naruto...voce ficou mais forte"

(gente eu n sou boa em decorar o nome dos jutsus, entao OO bem, deskupem se eu cometer qlqr erro confundido o jutso ii")

-Eu...não sei pq...voce insiste em...tentar me matar...

-É..o jeito...Eu tenho que matar voces...Mesmo que não queira...

DIsse Sasuke limpando o sangue da boca.

Sakura e Naruto repararam no "voces". Dessa vez Sasuke veio pior.

-Voce não reparou, mas...Toda aquela historia...que voce inventou de ter saído do lado do orochimaru por ele estar te usando...AQUILO TUDO É VERDADE, VOCE ESTA SENDO FEITO DE FANTOCHE!  
Sasuke irritou-se, e levantou:

-Não importa as intenções...Ele me consegue PODER. Aquele que voces conheciam como Sasuke não existe mais.

-Ah é, e quem me salvou da onça?!

DIsse Naruto levantando-se.

-Cala a boca!!

Disse Sasuke correndo em sua direção enquanto acumulava rapidamente chakra na mão direita

-CHIDORI!!

O chidori não chegou a atingir Naruto em cheio, pegou de raspão, mas foi o suficiente para deixar-lhe mais debilitado. Sasuke recobrou as forças rapidamente. "Ah...essa é a vantagem dos presentes de Orochimaru". Quando aquilo acabasse, tornaria-se mais forte ainda. Esqueceria essas pessoas- Enganava-se ele.

Sasuke levantou-se e começou a aproximar-se de Naruto, que jazia no chão semi-consciente. O Uchiha posicionou as mãos. Aplicaria um jutsu, mas então...

Aquela figura colocou-se na frente de Naruto, de frente para Sasuke. Suas pernas tremiam no começo, mas logo abaixou a cabeça e recompos-se. Ficou firme, e pos-se em posição de luta. Sasuke fez um riso meia-boca:

-O que voce acha que está fazendo?

-Sas...Sasuke-kun. Eu posso não ser forte de impedir voce de nada...mas vou tentar! Se voce vai matar a nós dois, qual será a diferença de me matar primeiro?

Disse Sakura com o rosto firme. "Sasuke-kun...se voce for o Sasuke-kun que um dia eu conheci, voce não fará isso, você não.."


	6. Doação e sacrifício

Sasuke desapareceu de seu campo de vista. Logo Sakura sentiu um chute em suas costas, fazendo-na cair no chão:

-Pois que seja.

Choque.

"Não pense, não pense. Só aja. Logo estará acabado, logo estará acabado. voce tem um objetivo, voce deve lutar por esse objetivo. MATAR ITACHI" Dizia Sasuke para si mesmo.

-Não...Não pode ser...murmurou sakura.

Flashback:

"EU já lhe disse antes...eu sou um vingador(...)

(...) Nem mesmo voce poderá decidir que caminho devo seguir"

FIm de flashback.

Sakura levanta-se com as costas feridas:

-Não me importa. Não me importa se voce tiver que me matar para isso, Sasuke-ku...Sasuke. Mas eu..eu vo abrir seus olhos!! disse a garota correndo em direção a ele, pegando as shurikens e lançando-nas ao ar. Novamente Sasuke desaparece no ar, e logo Sakura sente algo segurando o braço direito estendido se Sakura que lançara as shurikens. Sasuke o segurava. Isso recordou Sasuke de algo:

Flashback: "Sakura levantava a mão 'Eu devo dizer aos senseis sobre a marca de Sasuke-kun'. Fique quieta sobre a marca- diz ele ao segurar seu braço"

Flashback 2: Sasuke-kun, voce não deve competir...Essa marca tem lhe causado dor o tempo todo (...) Eu temo por voce Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun, voce para mim...

-Isso não é da sua conta. Voce está apenas sendo irritante"

Fim d flashbacks -.-"

Sasuke aperta os olhos "NÃO PENSE!"

E puxa o braço de Sakura que segurava para o lado contrário.

-AHHHHHHHH!!!!

A garota escuta o barulho de seus próprios ossos quebrarem e cai no chão.

-Ahm... gemia de dor.

Sasuke chuta-na pela cintura, fazendo Sakura ir para um pouco longe deles.

-Não se meta em meus objetivos.

Disse ele. Naruto estava acordando.

Olhou dos lados, assustado e viu Sakura caída no chão. As forças de Naruto começaram a voltar junto com o poder da kyuubi. Sasuke já foi seu amigo, mas...eram seus amigos...sua amiga QUE ELE ESTAVA MACHUCANDO!!!!

-Hah...finalmente...seu covarde.- Disse Sasuke com um riso debochado e começou a fazer movimentos de um jutsu

-Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Naruto esquivou-se rapidamente do ataque de fogo, desapareceu e reapareceu nas costas do Uchiha e deu um chute nas costas de Sasuke, fazendo-no rolar pelo chão,e depois desefriu-lhe uma remessa de socos e chutes. Logo, afastou-se, e gritou:

-RASENGAM!!!

O jutsu enterrou-se na barriga de Sasuke, que foi jogado para o chão. Não foi muito forte, pois restava pouco chakra à Naruto.

.. Ambos tinham usado muito chakra. Naruto afastou-se, e começou a fazer um jutsu demorado com as mãos.

Sasuke, caído no chão, impotente, observava aquilo. "O que é isso...esse novo jutsu? Nunca vi o Naruto usando essa técnica...".

Sakura, que recobrava a consciencia, no chão, um pouco perto dali apavorou-se:

"NÃO!"

Flashback

-Naruto, eu trouxe o que você pedi..- Sakura parou de falar quando viu que Naruto e Jiraya pareciam treinar. Ficou assistindo, curiosa.

-Ei, moleque, sente-se aqui que eu vou te ensinar uma técnica nova e importante. Nesses tempos de conflito, aposto que você vai ser chamado pra lutar. Em lutas como essas, muitas vezes você tem que enfrentar mais de um oponente, por isso deixa eu te mostrar uma coisa.

Jiraya levantou-se e num instante materializou várias bolinhas de chakra, deixando-nas suspensas no ar. Depois pegou do bolso kunais e shurikens, e depois de fazer um movimento de mãos demorado, jogou as armas por entre as bolinhas, criou-se uma linha de chakra que ligava cada bolinha de chakra à uma arma. Ainda suspensos no ar. Naruto observava boquiaberto.

-Sugou! (n sei se escreve assim -- + significa incrível)

-Calma. - Jiraya fez as bolinhas de chakra unirem-se uma às outras por uma linha de chakra. Pos a mão no ar e pegou uma das kunais, ao puxa-la, todas as bolas de chakra e as outras kunais e shurikens vieram juntas.- Preste atenção. Se forem muitos inimigos, você controla para onde cada conjunto kunai/bola de chakra vai com as mãos.- Jiraya jogou a kunai, todas as outras kunais/bola d chakra fora juntas ligadas pelo fio de chakra. Havia várias toras de madeira a sua frente. Ele fez um movimento de abertura com as mãos, e cada kuani/bola de chakra atingiu uma tora de madeira.

-Isso se forem muitas pessoas. Se for só uma, você concentra para que todas armas e chakra vão em direção à só um ponto. Ou seja, além de ferir o inimigo com as kunais, você ainda manda o chakra. Entendeu, moleque?

"Que jutsus forte o Naruto está aprendendo" Pensou Sakura.

Fim de Flashback'

Isso faria...faria o Sasuke...morrer.

-Sinto muito, Sasuke! Mas não posso deixar com que machuque mais pessoas!

Sasuke arregalou os olhos.

Naruto gritou o nome do jutsu. Estendeu as mãos, e todo o ritual do jutsu concretizou-se em uma velocidade absurda. Sasuke não tinha forças para esquivar-se. Com um resto de força, ele cortou a mão com a kunai, e levantou a blusa, onde havia um selo acima do umbigo. Espalhou o sangue ao redor e pressionou. Nada aconteceu. "Droga, por que não funciona aquele segundo selo maldito?"

Os próximos segundos foram eternos. Sasuke viu aquelas coisas aproximarem-se, sabendo que só a morte o esperava, mas um vulto rosa aproximou-se dele. Esse vulto pos se em sua frente, arqueada sobre ele, que estava meio deitado, impedindo completamente seu campo de visão do ataque. Sasuke só via os braços, pescoço e tórax de Sakura protegendo-no. Logo os segundos eternos acabaram, e uma enxurrada de shurikens e kunais atingiu as costas da garota, fazendo as costas de sua roupa despedaçarem-se. Sakura caiu atingida por cima de Sasuke.

-S..sakura-chan...- Murmurou Naruto, caindo desmaiado de exaustão. Essa técnica consumia muito chakra.

Sasuke tinha os olhos arregalados. Medo, pavor, confusão. O sangue da menina esperramando-se pelo chão. Agora ela jazia imóvel, caída por cima dele, que ainda estava meio sentado. cabeça da menina despencando apoiada no ombro direito dele.

-P...porque? Murmurou ele. Sasuke rastejava para trás, distanciando-se de Sakura.

-Eu... te machuquei...ia te matar...P..porque me protegeu...mesmo assim? Voce...VOCE DEVERIA ME ODIAR! ME ODEIE! VOCES TEM QUE ME ODIAR! Gritou ele, com os olhos de sharingan arregalados num misto de choque e confusão.

Sakura caiu no chão de bruços. Muito sangue escorria das costas alvas da menina.

-Porque..nós temos...que proteger aqueles que...amamos...

Disse ela quase desfalecendo. Do nada, arranjou forças para ficar de quatro, arrastou-se até onde Naruto estava e pos a mão direita sobre ele fazendo curar suas feridas.

-Chiyute no Justu!

Depois virou-se para Sasuke e começou a ir a sua direçao.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos. Sua expressão ao ver aquela figura cheia de armas cravadas nas costas, braço quebrado por ele e ainda, ajudando o próximo, após proteger seu futuro assassino o causou medo. Alguém que passara tanto tempo preso no ódio, agora apavorava-se ao ver aquela expressao de amor vinda de uma menina que ele julgara inútil e desprezível por tanto tempo. Ele foi afastando-se no que Sakura ia aproximando-se dele. Mas com alguns segundos, não tinha energia nem para isso, e caiu no chão, de olhos fechados. Logo sentia a energia quente do chakra de Sakura encima de suas feridas. De onde ela arranjou todo esse chakra? Pensava ele. Não imaginava que o treinamento que ela tivera com Tsunade tinha sido tão intenso.

-Chiyute no Justu...

Foi quando escutaram um som ao longe.

Sakura levantou-se. De onde arranjou tanta força depois de receber o jutsu mais poderoso de naruto era um mistério. Ela viu Naruto. Viu que assim que alguém chegasse para socorre-lo, ele receberia os cuidados necessarios. Olhou, então para Sasuke. Não sabia o que fariam com ele...Temia por ele...Então tomou a decisao. Com uma força sobrenatural (força do love v) pegou Sasuke colocando-no sobre seu ombro, e afastou-se o máximo que pode.

Konohamaru e os amigos brincavam, quando viram a figura caída no chão.

-Mestreeee!!!

-Vamos, Konohamaru-chan! Temos que pedir ajudar!

Eles levaram Naruto com esforço,e foram em direção ao centro de Konoha.


	7. Mudança de sentido

Um pouco longe dali, em um canto da floresta, à margem do riacho, Sasuke estava sentado apoiado em uma árvore, tinha o corpo debilitado demais para se mexer. Os olhos cerrados num estado de transe. Sakura estava de quatro respirando com dificuldade, algumas armas ainda cravadas nas costas. Quando sente um ponto de dor. O que seria aquilo Sasuke a atacando de novo? Não...quando percebe, ele estava retirando as Shurikens de suas costas. Sakura olha assustada. Sasuke nem ao menos tem coragem de olhar nos olhos da garota. Após tirar as Shurikens, ve a pele branca das costas da garota, cheia de cortes e feridas. "Culpa minha.." Os pensamentos de Sasuke estavam confusos. A essa altura ele nem cogitava mais matar Sakura. Pelo menos não ali, com a garota debilitada por ter salvo sua vida. Ele sabia que tinha um objetivo. Sabia que tinha que matá-la, sentia que isso era como uma obrigação que ele não queria cumprir.

-Sas...sasuke-kun...

Sasuke, aproximou-se de Sakura que estava agora deitada de bruços e virou-na , deixando-na virada de costas. A garota arfava e sentia dor em todo o corpo. Agora estava sentindo o resultado do esforço que fizera.

-O que voce...Voce vai..me matar?

Perguntou Sakura com esforço.

Sasuke fechou os olhos. Sentia-se um monstro. Sentia-se um traidor, alguém que provocava medo aos que lhe amavam.

Sentia vergonha de si mesmo.

-Por que...nos trouxe para cá? Por que não me deixou lá?

Sakura tossiu, e depois tomou fôlego para falar. Com muita dificuldade, pos se sentada, de frente para Sasuke que não tinha coragem de encará-la.

-Se eu...te deixasse lá...não sei o que fariam com voce...ao verem o que fez com o Naruto.

-Mas isso seria...certo, não é?

-Sim. Mas...- Sakura tinha a voz fraca. Rastejou um pouco até ficar mais perto de Sasuke.- Sasuke-kun...ainda vejo esperança para voce, já que é...-..a pessoa que eu..amo..- Disse a garota, rendendo-se por fim à exaustão, quando saiu um pouco de sangue de sua boca, e ela caiu inconsciente, deitada no colo de Sasuke, devido estar muito perto dele.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura com os olhos arregalados. Depois olhou para a sua mão direita manchada pelo sangue da garota. Ficou fitando a sua mão, que começou a tremer. Cerrou os punhos com força. "O que eu...me tornei?". Pensou ele por final, entregando-se também à exaustão e caindo inconsciente por cima de Sakura, que jazia desmaiada em seu colo.

Sakura acordou no meio da noite. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava aconchegada no colo de alguém...Sasuke...Ele também estava com a cabeça por cima dela. (tentem imagina chi fofo-- ela deitada no colo dele, e ele com a cabeça caída obre ela #)

A garota tirou-o de cima dela, delicadamente. Suas costas estavam nuas e sentia frio. Aproximou-se do riacho e arrancou um pedaço da barra do vestido, molhou-o na água e foi até Sasuke, limpar-lhe o sangue dos ferimentos que curara. Pensou em Naruto...Devia estar preocupado com ela...O que ela iria fazer? Não podia deixar Sasuke..não queria. Viu que algo naqueles olhos estava mais manso, nos breves momentos em que falaram-se antes de adormecer, viu que ele parecia ter voltado a ter alguma consciência. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Abraçou-se a Sasuke, que ainda estava dormindo no chão. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer enquanto o abraçava com força. Sasuke acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Depois que Sakura afastou-se, ele murmurou mais para sim mesmo do que para ela:

-Por...que?

Estava impressionado com a determinação e a força de Sakura.

Sakura estava de costas. Ela acabou por escutá-lo/ Cerrou os punhos e abaixou a cabeça:

-Eu sei que...não foi certo lhe proteger...e lhe trazer para cá...Não deveria ter lhe ajudado, depois de ter ferido o Naruto...e ser um perigo para todos, mas...Sasuke-kun...Eu não posso evitar...eu sinto muito...Eu não pude me controlar para te ajudar...É mais forte que eu...

-Sakura...o que voce vai fazer?

Sakura virou-se para ele. Tinha o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Ela enxugou-nas com o peito da mão e ficou com uma expressão mais séria.

-Eu não posso voltar e deixar voce aqui...voce mal pode andar. Não podemos voltar...não sei o que fariam com voce...E nós não podemos continuar aqui...Já devem haver pessoas à nossa procurar, achando que voce me raptou ou coisa parecida...Naruto também não deve estar muito contente...

-Então, talvez seja melhor...

A garota o interompeu com a expressão firme:

-E eu NÃO vou deixar voce voltar para o Orochimaru. Nem que eu tenha que me por no seu caminho de novo.

Sasuke olhou de lado meio constrangido:

-Eu não vou machucar mais voce...

Sakura adotou uma expressão mais serena:

-Voce também percebe que tem alguma coisa errada...Sasuke-kun...Voce está vendo que não é assim que voce quer ser...

Sasuke levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, e disse:

-Mesmo que seja assim...não há mais jeito. Eu não tenho mais escolha, Sakura...- Estava fraco, sentou-se novamente.

A menina caminhou lentamente em direção à Sasuke e sentou-se a seu lado, recostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele surpreendeu-se mas não fez nada. Não a evitou. Permaneceu lá, ao lado de Sakura. Aquela que o aceitava, mesmo ele tendo feito todas as coisas horríveis que fez.

-Eu posso ver...que ainda há saída. - Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso meigo- Acredito em voce, Sasuke-kun! .-

Ambos fecharam os olhos, e permaneceram em silêncio. A mente de Sasuke estava confusa: Algo na ação de Sakura bloqueara sua maldade, como se mostrasse esa expressão de amor de forma tão forte que ele não podia reagir. Nem passavam pela sua cabeça segundas intenções a respeito da menina. Tudo o que ele pensava era: "Maldito Orochimaru...Por que o selo falhou? Mas talvez isso tenha sido o melhor...se o chakra do selo fosse libertado, eu sei o que poderia ter feito...Mas, e agora...o que eu devo fazer?"

Naruto entreabriu os olhos. Onde estava. Levantou-se rapidamente:

-Sa..sakura-chan?

Disse ele como num reflexo. Quem estava à sua frente era kakashi, que parecia mais preocupado do que de costume.

-Finalmente acordou...

-Kakashi-sensei! O senhor tinha razão. Sasuke...aquele maldito- disse ele cerrando os punhos- Ele feriu a Sakura-chan. O que aconteceu, onde estão eles?

Kakashi pareceu surpreso:

-Já mandei muitas pessoas procurá-los, inclusive falei com membros da ANBU...mas eu achei que algo tinha atacado voces três, não que Sasuke...Enfim, estava esperando voce acordar para me contar.

-Não sei, de uma hora para outra aquele baka do Sasuke disse que queria me matar e começou a me atacar. Passei uns instantes incosciente e quando vi, Sakura-chan estava caída no chão. FUi aplicar a técnica que o ero-sennin me ensinou no Sasuke para ver se ele parava, mas..quando vi...a...

-O que, Naruto, o que a aconteceu?

Naruto cerrou os punhos e gritou:

-SAKURA-CHAN SE POS NO MEIO!

disse ele com uma tímida lágrima escorrendo de seu rosto.

Kakashi estacou.

-A..a Sakura recebeu o golpe?

-Em cheio. Ela se pos na frente dele...Não pude ver mais nada...Desmaiei...Eu fui...fraco! Fraco para proteger Sakura-chan, fraco para deter Sasuke!

-Não, Naruto..Voce não foi fraco. Acontece que Sasuke agora é uma pessoa diferente. Fique aí, vou falar com a Tsunade. O caso é mais sério do que eu imaginava.

Naruto cerrou os punhos com raiva. Durante tanto tempo se esforçando para ficar mais forte e trazer Sasuke de volta, e ele fez uma coisa dessas...Mas não, não desistiria do amigo.


	8. Resoluções e Explicações

Sim, Sasuke tinha sido amolecido pela coragem de Sakura. Mas ele tinha uma missão.

Afastou-se dela, levantando-se.

A menina olhou-o com uma expressão curiosa.

-Sakura, fique aí. Não volte para a vila. Tenho que resolver isso.

Ele levantou a blusa. Acima de seu umbigo havia um tipo de selo, como o que rodeava o selo da kiyuubi de Naruto.

-Sas...Sasuke-kun...voce vai voltar lá? O que voce...

-Fique quieta. Não há como voltar atrás...já disse antes. Por mais que eu queira.

-O que é essa marca?

Ele virou-se para Sakura, e falou olhando para a marca:

-Se esse selo fosse tirado...Eu teria poder até para destruir a vila. Se eu tivesse conseguido libertar esse selo na luta com Naruto, eu teria o matado.

Ele fez um corte no dedo indicador com o dente, até sangrar. Espalhou sangue pelo selo.

-Agora é hora de retirá-lo. Nem que seja a força.

Sakura levantou-se, segurando o braço dele que praticava a ação.

-O que voce planeja fazer? Voce vai destruir a vila? Mas...Sasuke-kun, eu achei que voce...

-Não. Ele segurou no ombro de Sakura, e disse olhando-na nos olhos: Eu vou acertar as contas com Orochimaru.

OO -Mas...Sasuke-kun! É..é impossível..ele é muito forte...

-O único jeito de eu...tentar voltar, é seu eu provar que não estou mais mentindo. Não poderei fazer isso com Orochimaru me vigiando. O poder que será liberado sem esse selo é muito grande, o problema é que...por ter sido ele que me deu, temo que ele possa controlá-lo, e inutiliza-lo, assim como fez na luta com Naruto.

Sakura não estava entendendo, então o que significava aquilo? "Ah...quer dizer que esse na barriga do Sasuke-kun, é outro selo como o do seu pescoço? Um selo que o deixa ainda mais poderoso...?" A jovem Haruno não sabia o que dizer, então falou a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente que poderia confortar Sasuke.

-Eu tenho fé que voce conseguirá...Sasuke-kun.

Sakura pos a mão no rosto de Sasuke. O garoto se assustou um pouco. O clima entre eles estava tomando forma. Durante o último dia ela tinha sido "a garota que abrira seus olhos", e ele ignorara qualquer segundas intenções com ela. Mas agora...as demonstrações de carinho de Sakura já não passavam ignoradas por ele. Ele observava e registrava seus movimentos, e não tinha vontade de afastá-la, ou ignorá-la. Ele até que...gostava disso.

Ele pressionou a área do selo. Ela entendeu e afastou-se. Sasuke continuava pressionando.

-Fuuja Houin!!!

Um chakra começou a formar-se a seu redor. E o selo foi desaparecendo aos poucos. Ele deu um grito de dor, isso parecia torturá-lo.

flashback

-Escute Sasuke...Esse selo que lhe darei agora, deve ser deslacrado por voce quando voce sentir a necessidade suprema de usar o poder máximo. É muito mais forte que o primeiro, e pode liberar um poder incrível

-Certo.

flashback off

Agora que o selo funciona? E por que não teria funcionado na luta com Naruto? Como pensava...Orochimaru realmente tinha o poder de controlar o funcionamento do selo...

Sasuke irrompeu o grito, e quando o selo desapareceu totalmente, ele caiu no chão. Um chakra negro começou a envolver-lhe. Era um poder do mal, mas isso não alterou sua personalidade dessa vez.

Sakura foi apará-lo, pois ele tinha caído no chão.

Ele levantou-se e olhou para ela bem sério.

-Pensando bem...Talvez seja melhor voce voltar para a vila, Sakura. Orochimaru armou uma cilada para mim, e esse tempo todo eu estive...Bem, não importa. Diga o que voce quiser...não me importo com o que eles acharem de mim. - Ele parou e pensou um pouco. Não sabia o porque das palavras que pronunciaria a seguir, mas sentiu que devia dize-las: Só tenha voce a certeza...de que eu volto. Eu volto antes da próxima lua, e dessa vez...de verdade.

Sakura sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Apesar das terríveis circunstâncias, sentia um conforto inexplicável ao ver Sasuke finalmente tratando-na como pessoa, e demonstrando preocupação e carinho. Sakura não pôde resistir. Ela não pensou no que fazia, simplesmente puxou Sasuke pela manga da camisa, e levou a sua boca à dele. Tocou-lhe de leve os lábios.

Sasuke estava totalmente surpreso. Em algum lugar da cabeça sabia que talvez aquelas últimas horas tivesse tido uma conotação romântica, mas não tinha levado o pensamento adiante. Mas agora, ali, em plena despedida, essa menina tão doce e tão amorosa, puxava-lhe e arriscava seu coração nessa ação inusitada.

Sakura não obteve resposta no toque de lábios. Afinal, como poderia, Sasuke estava em choque com a atitude da menina. Ela largou a manga da camisa dele, e foi afastando seu rosto do dele, quando sente uma mão tocando sua nuca, puxando seu rosto novamente para o dele. Sasuke reagira (finalmenteeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeee \o\ \o\ \o\), ele não sabia o que fazia, mas sabia que queria faze-lo. Tocou novamente os lábios dela com os seus, mas dessa vez, não levemente, e sim com uma intensidade incrível. Sua língua entrelaçou-se à dela, como se estivesse completando-se. Ele pos nesse beijo toda a sua trsitza, toda a sua mágoa, toda a sua culpa, e todo o sentimento humano que ele bloqueara durante tantos anos. Como se ela fosse a única que pudesse salvá-lo. Apesar disso, não entendeu o que estava sentindo por Sakura, mas sentiu que não tinha que pensar a respeito, simplesmente fez o qu seu coração mandou. Logo a mão que estava na nuca dela, foi para a cintura dela, e a trouxe para bem perto de seu corpo. Sakura mal podia acreditar. Depois de tanto tempo, aquilo estava acontecendo, ela realmente tinha operado um milagre no coração do garoto nas ;ultimas horas. COlocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e também abraçou-lhe forte, enquanto se beijavam. Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Ao beijá-la, Saske sentia seu cheiro (q mesmo toda espancada, ela ainda cheirva bem..omg..sakura rules XD), sentia o seu toque, sentia os cabelos dela em seu rosto: Todos as sensações de que privara-se por tanto tempo. Não, nunca tinha se entregado a sensações assim, nunca tinha nem sequer beijado ninguém (bem...só o naruto no episodio 3, mas eu aaaaaaaxo q isso n pod ser considerado beijo NEH? --")

O coração dele também batia forte, e ele não entendia o que era aquele sentimento que fazia sua cabeça ficar confusa. Depois de um boooom tempo, quando os dois separaram-se, Sasuke não sabia o que dizer. Sakura simplesmente pegou em sua mão com carinho, e disse:

-Eu vou te esperar...

Sasuke sentiu um conforto. Sakura sabia ser tão simples...Não fazia perguntas 'oq acabou d acontece', 'oq isso significa', ou etc...simplesmente disse o que ele mais queria ouvir...Que teria alguém o esperando em casa. Ele olhou-a com serenidade (ISSO MESMO...SERENIDADE!!! VOCES CONSEGUEM IMAGINAR O SASUKE OLHANDO ALGUEM COM SERENIDADE?? hum hum..continuando...) Depois disso, largou delicadamente a mão dela e virou-se de costas. pronunciou rapidamente: Tome cuidado.

E deu um pulo de ninja, desaparecendo pela floresta. Sakura passou alguns segundos em um transe feliz e dps voltou-se para a saída da floresta: Hora de encarar Konoha.

omg..esse capitulo eu fiz comentarios demais -.-' mas eh q eu acabei me entusiasmando demais XD huhuhu

Explicações e Obstáculos:

Sakura entrava novamente pelo caminho conhecido em direção à sua casa. Mas não era para lá que ia, ia para a casa de Naruto. Sabia que provavelmente todos estavam lá...Tinha de dizer algo. Faze-los entender que Sasuke de fato mudara.

-Preciso que avise aos jounins, Kakashi. Esse garoto Uchiha agora pode ser considerado uma ameaça para a vila. Ele DEVE ser achado, entendeu?  
-Sim, Tsunade-sama. -

Kakashi, Tsunade, Anko e Naruto encontravam-se na casa de Naruto.Os 3 mais velhos pareciam ter uma conversa importante na sala, enquanto Naruto ainda estava muito ferido e fraco, deitado em sua cama. eles estavam lá pois tinham em mente que era bem provável que Sasuke aparecesse na casa de Naruto para terminar o que começara. Enquanto isso, vários genins tinham sido mandados em busca de Sakura na floresta.

Foi quando Kakashi, olhando pela janela viu aquela figura aproxiamr-se:

Anko disse: Mas aquela não é a...

-Sakura-chan!!

NAruto acordara novamente em sua cama. Com um pulo, saltara da janela, e agora chegava até Sakura, que muito machucada, esforçava-se para andar.

Logo os jounins também a cercaram.

-Sakura, o que aconteceu, onde está o Sasuke??

-Ele foi..enfrentar Orochimaru...

Os jounins entreolharam-se.

-Sakura-chan! O que aconteceu com voce depois que desmaiei?

A menina ainda estava fraca, mas conseguia falar:

-Eu..levei o Sasuke-kun para longe..

-Mas...porque...? Perguntou Anko sem entender direito.

-Idiota! Uchiha é nosso inimigo! Como voce...- Tsunade falava, mas foi interrompida:

-Desculpe! Eu sei que foi errado, sei que ele era o inimigo, mas...mas...- a menina começou a lacrimejar.

Kakshi suspirou cansado:

-Hmm...tá tudo certo..Agora só nos conte detalhadamente o que aconteceu.

Sakura fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas.


	9. Antecedendo a tempestade

Sasuke andava em direção a vila do som, com as mãos nos bolsos. Estava BEM mais poderoso agora, mas sua mente ainda estava confusa, e seu ritmo cardíaco ainda acelerava-se quando lembrava do que acontecera.

"Por que..por que eu fiz isso? Será que..."

Foi quando alguem se interpos em seu caminho. Um garoto de cabelos castanhos longos e lisos, e uma garota de dois coques, em posição de luta puseram-se em sua frente, impedindo sua passagem.

-Hum...

Murmurou Sasuke, um tanto desanimado.

-Nós e outros genins fomos mandados para achar a voce e à Sakura. É uma missão de rank A, por isso não vamos falhar!

Disse Tenten, pegando Shurikens em seu bolso.

-Deixe, Tenten. Eu cuido dele.

Falou Neji, pondo-se a frente de Sasuke e exibindo seu byakuugan.

-Voce não me intimida com isso. Disse Sasuke exibindo o sharingam.

-Hum...Genins, é? EU não tenho tempo para isso agora.

Neji riu:

-Tsc tsc...voce se acha muito bom, não é? Não podemos deixar escapar alguém que quer destruir Konoha!

-Caso voce esteja perdido, eu estou a caminho da vila do som. Saia do meu caminho. Não quero causar feridos desnecessariamente.

-Voce pediu por isso.

Disse Neji, aproximando-se com velocidade. Antes que pudesse ver, Sasuke sumira de seu campo de vista.

-Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

Neji usou sua técnica de defesa giratória como um parafuso para defender-se do golpe de fogo.

-Err...eu tentei pegar leve com voce, mas...hmpf..vc não se ajuda.

Sasuke aproximou-se dele, seu chakra negro o envolveu, e irrompeu a sua defesa giratória, metendo a mão na proteção de chakra e segurando sua nuca.

"Ele...ele irrompeu a defesa absoluta do Neji oó" pensava tenten, que assistia a cena um pouco longe.

Sasuke pegou Neji e jogou-no longe, fazendo-no bater contra uma árvore.

-NEJI!!

gritou Tenten indo até ele.

-Ora, seu...

Tenten foi correndo, indo até sasuke, quando neji gritou:

-Não, Tenten! Não vá! Ele é perigoso!

-Mas, Neji...

Antes que pudessem perceber, Sasuke já não estava mais lá.

-Neji, será que devemos ir atrás dele?

-Não. Esse cara é muito poderoso. Ele podia até matar a gente.

(meo povo...sto mto mas eu tiiiinha que incluir o neji e a tenten, nem q fosse soh fazendo uma pontinha, i love them )

-Hmmm...então foi isso que aconteceu... - murmurou Kakashi pensativo.

Sakura contara o que acontecera, mesmo a parte que Naruto já tinha dito, até quando Sasuke fora embora e dissera que voltaria logo. (É CLAAAARO que ela ocultou algumas partes sordidas XD)

-Sakura, espero que voce entenda que...o sasuke agora é nosso inimigo - disse kakashi.

-Mas o que?! Sakura-chan disse que ele falou que para voltar para a vila ia derrotar Orochimaru primeiro datte bayo!

Protestou Naruto, revoltado.

Tsunade deu um pedala em Naruto (XD).

-Baka! Ele já nos enganou uma vez, não podemos baixar a guarda!

-Mas..eu tenho certeza. - Sakura foi cortada por Kakashi:

-Sakura. Escute bem: Qualquer sinal dele, avise-nos. Não vá cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Um ninja nunca pode deixar os sentimentos interferirem na missão...Voce deveria saber isso por ser tão boa na teoria.

Anko continuou: -É bem provável que por estar ferido ele tenha ido recuperar-se com orochimaru, e se aproveitou da vulnerabilidade de Sakura.

-Não é isso! Eu SEI que...

-Quieta! Voce já ouviu as ordens que lhe foram dadas. Gritou Tsunade.

Sakura SABIA que Sasuke não estava mentindo. Ele tinha feito uma coisa que meio que provara isso XD mas ela não podia sair por aí argumentando a inocencia dele com o fato de terem se beijado -.-'...

Durante algumas noites Sakura não conseguiu dormir lembrando-se dos momentos com Sasuke. Ou melhor, momento. Breve, muito breve momento. Será que tinha sido verdadeiro, ou só mais uma mentira? "Sasuke-kun estava tão confuso...".

Faltavam 5 dias...para a próxima lua. Sakura sentia-se pressionada. Constantemente Kakashi junto com Anko iam fazer-lhe visitas. Motivo aparente: Ver se ela estava melhor do braço e das feridas. Motivo extra-oficial: Se certificar de que a garota não estava escondendo nada/ ou ninguém.

-Mas o que...

Sasuke chegava à vila do som, nas proximidades da habitação de Orochimaru. Mas, o que encontrou foi um cenário bem diferente. Tudo estava devastado, ninjas do som mortos pelos lados.

-Mas o que diabos...?


	10. A próxima lua e a menina sem noção

Sakura olhava para a janela desesperançosa. Todo dia a mesma coisa. Olhava pelo caminho que vira Sasuke fazer naquele dia. Esse era o último dia de lua cheia...Será que ele cumpriria sua promessa?

Pulou pela janela, e começou a andar a caminho da entrada de Konoha. Viu-se ao lado do banco onde fora deixada desmaiado no dia que o Uchiha a deixara pela primeira vez. Sentou-se naquele banco. Olhou para o céu e viu a mesma lua amarelada daquele dia. Ia adormecendo quando sentiu uma presença. Seu coração acelerou. Seria Sasuke? Virou a cabeça para o lado de onde sentia a presença em segundos quse eternos. Quando virou, viu a silhueta.. Sim, era ele! Mas ele...trazia alguem nos braços??

-Sas...sasuke-kun, voce veio!

Ele não estava muito ferido, mas a pessoa que trazia estava. Era uma garota. Tinha longos cabelos ruivos ondulados, e um vestido curto estilo chines com fendas laterais, e por baixo uma calça preta folgada de kunouchi.

-Sasuke-kun...voce tem que ter cuidado, não pode ficar à mostra assim. Tem muito gente procurando por voce aqui!

-Kakashi..?

-Sim! Ele e outros jounins consideram voce como...inimigo.

Ele fez um gesto afirmativo com cabeça.

-Imaginei...

-Vamos! Voce...voces podem ficar na minha casa.

Na casa de Sakura, Sasuke deixou a garota sobre um sofá. Sakura queria perguntar quem era, mas achou que não era adequado.

-O que aconteceu, Sasuke-kun?

Falou a jovem Haruno, com pouca esperança de obter resposta.

flashback de sasuke

-Sasuke..chegou em hora adequada. Preciso de sua ajuda...fomos invadidos por um exercito de shinobis de varias vilas...Preciso que me ajude a dete-los...

Disse Orochimaru que estava muito debilitado. Sasuke não respondeu.

-Voce..cumpriu sua missão em Konoha?

-Não.

-Hum...imaginei. Está pensando em me trair...Sasuke-kun? Disse Orochimaru com tom debochado.

-Não serei mais fantoche, seu maldito...Todas as coisas que fiz sob sua influência! Ah, isso acaba hoje!

-Imaginei que voce seria FRACO demais para acabar com aqueles seus amiguinhos de Konoha. Pois bem...Se quiser, seja um covarde e volte para lá. Mas eu garanto..não tarda a receber notícias minhas...Dessa vez aquele velho Terceiro não estará para protege-los. Meus shinobis farão Konoha ir abaixo. Vá, corra como um cachorro medroso e avise a eles da morte iminente.

Orochimaru fez um gesto com a mão como se apertasse alguma coisa, e o selo na barriga e no pescoço de Sasuke começam a arder. O garoto cai no chão gritando de dor.

flashback off.

-

-Orochimaru...argh...O maldito controlou seus malditos selos, e eu não pude...agir...Mas estava havendo um ataque lá.

-Um ataque?

-Aham. Essa kunoichi...é de Konoha, e juntou-se com shinobis de todas as vilas, para liderar um ataque contra orochimaru e a vila do som. Ela me ajudou a enfrentar Orochimaru...só que...ele disse que enviará tropas para destruir Konoha.

-Ah! Atacar Konoha...de novo?

-Sim.

-Então..Sasuke-kun! Precisamos fazer algo, mas...todos aqui estão a sua procura como se fosse inimigo...

-Eu sei. Sakura, será que ela poderia ficar aqui por hoje, até que amanhã esteja bem para ir para a casa dela? Eu Não sei onde é...e ela está desmaiada, tudo o que pude fazer foi traze-la para que ela não ficasse lá para ser morta...

-Ahh...claro...

Sakura arranjou um lugar para a garota dormir, no sofá da sala. Foi até cozinha fazer alguma coisa para Sasuke comer. Agora sua casa era o abrigo dele.

"É...é meio estranho mesmo. Eu entendo que ele queira ajudar ela, mas...Sasuke-kun nunca se preocupou com alguém. Será que aconteceu alguma cosia entre ele e essa ninja? Não, Sakura...pare de pensar asneiras...Mas, ele age como se nada tivesse acontecido entre a gente antes de ele ir embora...Eu acho que ele deve achar que foi um erro..."

Sasuke estava pensativo na mesa da sala de Sakura. Era realmente muito estranho um exercito improvisado ter conseguido abater Orochimaru...Algo chamara a sua atenção naquela kunoichi. Ao chegar na vila do som, ele começou a lutar a seu lado contra os ninjas do som, e em breves momentos que se falaram, ela disse algo que lhe chamou a atenção: "Eu sou uma vingadora. Vim aqui para vingar minha família, que esse maldito matou. Juntei-me a outros que tiveram suas vidas arruinadas por ele, de todas as vilas. Faz mais de 2 anos que eu organizo essa investida" disse ela. "uma vingadora...". Não, ele não sentia nenhuma atração por ela nem nada, ainda mais o deixava irritado o jeito escandaloso dela (jaja vcs vão ver XD), só que ele sentia empatia pela menina, pois sabia o que ela estava sentindo, o mesmo que ele sentia. Por isso resolveu ajuda-la. E SIIIM ele se lembrava do q acontecera entre ele e Sakura, mas estava tentando fingir que não se lembrava porque sabia que se fosse de outro jeito, a situação ficaria meio constrangedora. Sasuke ainda planejava matar Itachi, só que queria fazer isso a seu modo. E não controlado por orochimaru.

Sakura surgiu da cozinha com uma bandeja com jantar. pôs a bandeja na mesa onde Sasuke estava sentado.

-Não...Precisava.

-Pode comer..quando a sua amigaacordar, eu levo algo para ela também...ela deve estar cansada. disse Sakura sem perceber que o "amiga" sugeria outra interpretação. Sasuke olhou de lado, meio constrangido:

-Ela não é minha amiga...só a estou ajudando.

Sakura não respondeu. O clima estava começando a ficar pesado.

Sasuke ia falar alguma coisa quando escutaram algum barulho vindo da sala.

-Ahhh...Sasuke! Que bom que está bem!!

Disse a garota, que surgira de repente, do outro lado da sala, abraçando-no com força.

Sakura: OO

-Droga, será que dá pra me largar!

-Ahhh...Onde estamos? Ei...quem é essa? Disse ela, apontando para Sakura com desdém, ainda com um braço ao redor do ombro dele.

pensamento do sasuke: "KUSO era só o que faltava!!".

-É a Sakura...é minha amiga...estamos abrigados na casa dela...

Sakura observava estática: "QUE MENINA ATREVIDAAAA!!! POR QUE ELE ESTÁ DEIXANDO ELA AGARRAR ELE?????""

A moça tinha os olhos avermelhados, e o vestidinho era bem justo no corpo, e uma calça folgada, a possibilitando de se mover. Tinha um jeito escandaloso...O que irritou Sakura. "arghhh parece até a Ino!".

-Ahhh...Sasuke! Me diz que aquele ferimento horrível que voce fez no peito já sarou!

Disse escandalosa levantando a blusa de Sasuke , procurando um corte que ele fizera na vila do som.

-Será que dá pra voce parar com isso?

Disse Sasuke, corando com a situação super constrangedora, e afastando a garota um pouco rudemente.

Sakura tentara se controlar, mas explodiu:  
-OLHA AQUI, SERÁ QUE DAH PRA VOCE LARGAR O SASUKE-KUN, SUA OFERECIDA????  
Dareem olhou para Sakura com desprezo. (se pronuncia Darím )

-Me diz, Sasuke...Qual é a dessa menina? Ela é o qu sua, por acaso?

-Err..bem..é que...

-NADA! ELE É TODO SEU!

Disse Sakura irritada e saiu de casa batendo a porta.

-Ui..que stress...oO

Sakura deixou as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos verdes, enquanto corria para um canto mais ou menos longe de sua casa. Parou na frente deu um riacho. Sentou-se lá e começou a chorar... "Mas eu sou uma boba mesmo! Fazendo uma cena por causa de uma besteira! O sasuke-kun deve me achar uma idiota...Num momento crítico como esse, eu aqui me importando com besteiras!"

-Sakura...

Sakura olha de lado, e ve Sasuke sentando-se a seu lado. Ele parecia querer dizer algo, mas estava meio constrangido.

"Kuso...que situação!" Sasuke estava confuso. Não entendia o que era aquilo que sentia por Sakura, que o fazia ficar nervoso e agir sem pensar. Ele não dava a mínima para Dareem, foi uma garota que ele ajudou, só isso.

-A Dareem, ela...

-Não precisa explicar, eu já entendi.

Disse Sakura olhando para o lado oposto.

-Não, não entendeu! Sasuke puxou a mão dela, fazendo-na olhar para ele.

-Não seja tão irritante. Ela não é nada minha...ela tem esse jeito, mas é porque...as coisas foram muito difíceis para ela, e eu sou a única pessoa que ela conhece agora. todos os seus amigos morreram na luta. Ela age assim, mas...não tenho nada com ela.

"Por que estou justificando isso??? Que necessidade há? O que está acontecendo comigo?"

O coração de Sakura começou a bater forte.

-Sasuke-kun...então voce se importa comigo?

-Mas você...é uma boba mesmo...

Sasuke não sabia o que estava fazendo. Apertou a mão de Sakura com mais força. Sua respiração estava descompassada.

Sasuke foi aproximando-se lentamente do rosto de Sakura, até que ficaram a uns 3 centimetros de distancia. Os dois ainda de olhos abertos, as respirações ofegantes, os corações acelerados. Foi aí que ele largou a mão dela, e agarrou sua cintura, trazendo seu corpo para junto do dele, podendo sentir o corpo dela roçando no dele, ainda naquele clima pré-beijo.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e finalmente uniu sua boca à dela, colocando sua língua dentro da boca dela. Ela retribuiu, e eles fizeram essa dança de línguas, enquanto Sakura com a mão do braço que não estava quebrado segurou no ombro dele, e ficou a sentir cada detalhe do corpo dele, de sua nuca, de suas costas. Sasuke sentia-se hipnotizado pela garota, sentindo os cabelos dela batendo no seu rosto, e também a umidez do rosto dela devido as lágrimas. Uma mão apertava a cintura dela, deixando seus corpos completamente unidos, e a outra estava envolta em seu cabelo, e foi deslizando para cima até tocar seu rosto. Sakura percebeu que a mão dele tremia. Não era exatamente nervosismo. Mas era difícil para Sasuke conciliar essa nova decisão dele, e os momentos, se é que se pode dizer, "felizes", que estava vivendo, com tudo o que ele viu e todo o mal que causou nesses 3 anos. Ele ainda tinha muitas lembranças terríveis na sua cabeça. As lembranças que o atormentavam em pesadelos durante a noite. Sakura, notando que a mão dele tremia, pos sua mão sobre a dele. Sakura era seu remédio, o que o mostrava que ainda havia uma saída, uma esperança.

Sasuke tentava não pensar em nada, pois sabia que se estivesse pensando normal, somente usaria a parte racional do cérebro, não estaria ali, onde queria estar, ao lado da pessoa que mais queria a seu lado agora.

Passou pela sua mente as imagens dela colocando-se em sua frente para lutar contra ele, quando ele ia ferir Naruto, e depois pondo-se a sua frente para defende-lo do ataque. Ela estava diferente agora. Não era mais aquela garota da academia que pensava que ele era perfeito. Ela conhecia seu lado ruim, e o amava do mesmo jeito. Ela compreendia suas mágoas.

Eles se afastaram um pouco para respirar.-

-Sasuke-kun... murmurou Sakura baixinho, logo eles uniram suas bocas novamente.

A uma certa distancia, a outra garota observava a cena, encostada numa árvore. Suas unhas quebraram de tanto apertar a árvore, e seus dedos sangravam das filepas entrando na mão, enquanto ela observava a cena com ódio. (oh my god...pshyco girl OO')

fim do cap...arigatou gozaimaaaaas datte bayo XD vo pensar no prox. cap agora...no idea do q vo escrever o.o"


	11. Tempos de calmaria e o próx problema

Sasuke interrompeu o beijo. Um pensamento atormentava-lhe a mente.  
flashback on---

Orochimaru fez um gesto com a mão como se apertasse alguma coisa, e o selo na barriga e no pescoço de Sasuke começam a arder. O garoto cai no chão gritando de dor.

-Kukukuku quem diria...meu discípulo...isso é muito divertido, aprendeu até a ser um traidor! Konoha que espere...eu lhe garanto, Sa-su-ke-kun...voce vai voltar para o lado do som...MUITO em breve...kukukuku "Esse é o recipiente que eu quero...Nada detém os meus objetivos..."

Disse Orochimaru desaparecendo da vista de Sasuke, que se contorcia de dor com os olhos arregalados.

Flashback off---

-Sakura...- Sasuke segurou na mão dela e olhou para baixo com uma cara séria. Sakura ainda tinha o coração batendo forte. - Eu preciso que tome cuidado...Pode ser que orochimaru mande gente para te fazer mal..

-Mas porque fariam isso?

-Chantagem, vingança... A verdade é que Sasuke não sabia bem. nem fazia idéia de que enquanto eles conversavam Orochimaru já tinha um plano todo traçado para levar o uchiha de volta para o lado negro. (the dark side of the force..kkkkkkkkk qm mandoh eu assisti star wars?? auahua XD)

-Ah...- Sakura colocou a mão sobre o peito de Sasuke. Ele achava que era um carinho, mas logo viu chakra sair da mão dela. Ela olhou docemente:

-Deixe-me curar essa ferida...que aquela garota disse que voce tem no peito.

A expressão de Sasuke não poderia ficar mais suave. Ele puxou Sakura e a abraçou forte.

-Obrigado.

A noite já estava formada. Naruto estava pensativo, sentado em sua cama, com aquele típico biquinho . 

"Hmmmm Sakura-chan deve estar bem chateada com tudo isso...acho que vou na casa dela, ver se consigo animar ela".

-Err..Parece que ela já ta dormindo...

Disse Sasuke, referindo-se à Dareem, quando eles entraram novamente na casa de Sakura e viram-na no sofá.

-É...e nós íamos falar para ela dormir no segundo colchão do meu quarto...

-Podemos acorda-la.

-Deus me livre! - Sakura deixou escapar. uú

-Então não tem problema...Eu durmo aqui na sala também.

Inner Sakura: "O QUE??? Deixar ele dormir aqui na sala, a mercê dessa OFERECIDA??? Vai ver que ela ataca ela durante a noite!! DE JEITO NENHUM!!!"

Sakura fica ainda mais vermelha ao dizer isso: -Bem, se você quiser, hum...já que não tem outro lugar, você pode dormir no segundo colchão lá no meu quarto.

-Tanto faz.- disse Sasuke meio vermelho também. Parecia que os dois estavam numa competição de pimenta.

Sakura levou alguns lençóis para Sasuke, que cobriu-se de qualquer jeito, e ficou deitado no colchão que estava no chão olhando para o teto.

"Droga...desse jeito vou acabar pondo a Sakura seriamente em perigo..Maldito, talvez fosse melhor eu voltar para o lado do som...senão...Sakura e Konoha vão acabar se prejudicando por minha culpa..."

Sakura, deitada na cama, olhava também para o teto.

"Não acredito que isso está acontecendo...Apesar de tudo, isso tem sido tão perfeito...Ah, eu queria que ele estivesse ao meu lado aqui na cama...". .#

(nossa q sincronia d pensamento... -.-")

Foi quando a campainha toca tirando os dois de seus pensamentos.

-Ai, meodeus, quem será? Diz Sakura, levantando-se assustada. -Tomara que não seja Kakashi e Anko! Sasuke-kun, se eles virem você aqui, nem sei oq vão fazer... . 

-Vai ver quem é. Eu me viro, dou um jeito! o.o

-Tá certo, só não sai do quarto.

Sakura vai correndo até a porta, quando vê Dareem deitada no sofá.

-Ah, não...Não posso deixar que vejam ela também.

Sakura abre a porta afobada.

-NARUTO! Que diabos ce ta fazendo aqui a essa hora?! OO

Diz a menina, sem dar abertura para ele entrar na casa.

-Ahhh, Sakura-chan, fiquei preocupado achando que ce podia ta mal por causa do Sasuke, vim vê se tava melhor do braço também!

Diz ele fazendo referencia ao braço quebrado dela, e tentando entrar na casa. Sakura percebe que não ia poder ficar impedindo o garoto de entrar durante muito tempo, então sai da casa e fecha a porta.

-Vamos dar uma volta. Diz a menina rangendo os dentes de raiva.

Inner Sakura: "AHHHH QUE ODIO, NARUTOOO!!! EU PODIA TÁ LÁ DENTRO COM O SASUKE-KUN, E ESSE IDIOTA CHEGA PARA ATRAPALHAR MINHA VIDAAA!! NARUTO NO BAKA!!!" òó

-Ahh, você quer dá uma volta comigo?? Agora fiquei preocupado!! Ce ta mesmo bem Sakura-chan? Oo

-Cala a boca, Naruto! --

Sasuke estava deitado de olhos fechados, viajaaaaando com pensamentos delicados do tipo: "Kusoooo que diabos está acontecendo comigo, porcaria????" -nossa tão delicados xD

Sakura se despedia de Naruto na porta da casa.

-Entendeu, Sakura-chan, se precisar é só chamar!

-Táaa...Naruto u.u

-Qualquer coisa, pode chamar!

-Tá Naruto...u.ú

-Porque se vc precisar de qualquer coisa...

-TÁ, NARUTO, JÁ ENTENDI, DROGA! OÓ

Gritou Sakura, batendo a porta na cara de Naruto. (hauhau coitado XD)

Quando passou para o quarto, não reparou que Dareem não estava mais deitada no sofá.

Sakura entrou no quarto, acordando Sasuke de seus pensamentos viajantes.

-Sasuke-kun...

-Enfim, Sakura, quem era na porta?  
-Naruto...ele queria saber como eu tava...Eu consegui enrolar ele, mas eu tava pensando...Sasuke-kun...será que não é melhor contar para o Naruto que você voltou?

-Sakura, eu não vou poder me esconder para sempre...e nem gosto disso. Amanha eu vou esclarecer tudo...

-Mas, Sasuke-kun...

-Não se preocupe.

Orochimaru estava sentado em uma cadeira alta, quando aparece em meio à uma fumaça, uma garota conhecida, de cabeça baixa.

-O-Orochimaru-sama...

Arregalando o olhar, Orochimaru faz a menina voa longe batendo contra a parede.

-Se..senhor...

Disse a garota gaguejando.

Kabuto apareceu ao lado de Orochiamaru.

-Senhor, quer que eu de cabo da traidora?

-Espere. Deixe-me primeiro ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.

-Orochimaru-sama...me desculpe, eu sei que não sou digna de sua presença...que fui contra o plano, mas...eu tenho uma informação, que pode fazer o senhor ter seu recipiente de volta...

-O que?

-A garota...Haruno Sakura...Voce pode usa-la, meu senhor...Ela é.. Dareem mordeu o lábio- Muito importante para ele...

Orochimaru olhou-a sério. Kabuto começou o interrogatorio:

-E o que fez voce trazer-nos essa informação, depois de trair-nos juntando aos da Areia que nos atacavam, e ainda dizer ao Uchiha que estava comandando o ataque? Voce era a segunda arma secreta, de quem nem o Uchiha sabia...

-E..eu sei, mas é que...

O que ela poderia dizer? Era a segunda arma principal de Orochimaru, mantida em cativeiro e em segredo até de Sasuke, mas ela observava tudo, e...é até embaraçoso de se dizer...Apaixonara-se por Sasuke.

Orochimaru falou falso:

-De qualquer jeito, será poupada, Dareem...voce nos trouxe uma informação importante.

A garota sorriu:

-Obrigada, mestre, obrigada eternamente...

Orochimaru falou baixo para Kabuto:

-Mate-a.

(oh my god...essa menina me assusta OO)


	12. Ao resgate

Sasuke andava imponente pelas ruas de Konoha. Algumas pessoas olhavam assustadas para ele. Ele mantinha o olhar fixo para frente, sem se importar com as pessoas que o olhava com medo ou raiva. Chegou a uma porta, e bateu. Era a casa de Naruto. (aparentemente agora é ponto de encontro dos jounins XD).

Naruto abriu a porta sonolento. Ao ver aquela figura séria, de cabeça baixa.

-Sas..Sasuke! ò.ó Naruto deu um pulo para trás, pondo-se em posição de luta. Os jounins conversavam sentados ao redor de uma mesa, e seu campo de visão possibilitava ver quem estava na porta. Kakashi deu um pulo indo em direção à entrada.

-Uchiha Sasuke. -.-

-Calma. Não vim pra brigar. u.u

-E para que você veio?

Perguntou kakashi sério.

-Conversar.

Kakashi dava o último gole de chá, após ouvir a história de Sasuke.

-E por que deveríamos acreditar em você dessa vez? --

-Não há motivo para acreditarem em mim.

-Nossa, você sabe se defender muito bem -.-". Então me diga, o que ocasionou essa sua repentina mudança.

"Ótimo...essa pergunta...era só o que me faltava mesmo!" uú

A última coisa que Sasuke queria em sua viiiida, era terq ue responder verdadeiramente aquela pergunta. Sim, ele mudara de opinião por causa de Sakura, e analisando rapidamente ele viu que não poderia invetar nada para esse motivo. "Kuso...vou mesmo ter que falar isso é?"

Sasuke pronunciou uma palavra muito baixo. u.ú

-O que? Oo

Sasuke falou de novo, ainda baixo. uú#

Os jounins e Naruto, tentavam escutar a conversa da outra sala.

-O QUE?? Perguntou Kakashi ainda sem escutar. Se o Uchiha não estivesse com o a cabeça quase completamente baixa, o jounin poderia ter visto que ele estava com o rosto vermelho como um pimentão.

-SAKURA, KUSO!! oó

Os jounins, e Naruto olharam com os olhos arregalados.

Kakashi não pode deixar de conter um risinho.

Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Naruto veio num pulo da outra sala.

-Então, então quer dizer que o Sasuke ta gostando da Sakura-chan????? OO

Perguntou o Naruto em toda a altura do mundo. Sasuke não pôde conter de levantar e dar um soco na kbça de Naruto (que lindo, como nos velhos tempo XD).

-E se numa hipótese nós acreditássemos em voce, o que voce quer?

Perguntou Anko, que vinha da outra sala.

-Nada, só vim aqui para avisar que orochimaru planeja outro ataque à Konoha.

-Outro..ataque??

-É. Quando fui at;e a vila do som, não pude enfrenta-lo, porque ele tem controle sobre esses selos. Disse o uchiha mostrando rapidamente o selo na barriga e passando a mão no selo do pescoço. - Mas ele disse que em breve volta a atacar Konoha. Sei que provavelmente eu seria parte do motivo do ataque, por isso estou de partida essa tarde. Mas achei melhor dizer.

Era doloroso, mas verdade. Ele não podia continuar em Konoha.

-A sakura-chan sabe disso? perguntou naruto recompondo-se da pancada, sério. (OMG NMARUTO SERIO? OO)

-Não. u.ú. Ela sabe que eu estou aqui, mas não sabe que eu vou embora. Não a culpem de ela não ter vindo avisar a vocês, não houve tempo...

-Sasuke, você tem débito com Konoha.

-Eu sei.

-Por isso que...- Todos olharam para Tsunade, que pronunciava essas palavras:

-Voce deve permanecer aqui.

todos: OO

-Han? Pegruntou o garoto confuso. Achou que ela diria justamente o contrario.

-Voce passou 3 anos sob tutela daquele maldito, deve saber alguma coisa. E outra coisa, é voce quem ele quer, nao vamos dar a ele o que ele quer, certo?

-Entendo.

Por um momento prevaleceu um silecio no local.

Estava definido. Sasuke era seu aliado. Sua isca. isca de Konoha. Ele sabia disso. Mas, tambem sabia dos riscos que isso acarretaria a todos, principalmente a...

De repente, em meio ao silencio, um vento entrou pelas janelas da casa de Naruto, um vento estranho, que fez algumas pessoas se arrepiarem. Com o vento, entraram também algumas folhas, e petálas de...

-Sakuras...- murmurou Kakashi.

Kakashi e Sasuke arregalaram os olhos.

-O que foi? O que foi datte bayo? Perguntou Naruto curioso. Todos olhavam sem entender a expressão de medo de Sasuke e Kakashi.

-Nessa época do ano...Não florescem sakuras...Isso é um...

Sasuke completou baixinho: Aviso.

(n gente, eles n quiseram dizer q eh um aviso do além, quiseram dizer q eh um aviso q os inimigos tao dando --")

Todos olharam assustados. Sasuke levantou-se.

-Eu vou até a casa dela.

Anko disse:

-Será que não é melhor irmos com voce?

-Não. Pode deixar.  
Tsunade falou:

-É melhor mandar os jounins direto para o castelo de Orochimaru. Kakashi. Use pakkun. (akele caxorrinho nao-kawaai q rastrea cheiros).

-Ei, vovó Tsunade, eu também quero ir!

-Naruto, vá com Kakashi. Voce já está preparado. Sasuke, vá até a casa de Sakura, se for alarme falso nos avise na entrada de Konoha.

-Não é alarme falso. Disse Kakashi.

-Não precisava nem dizer isso. - falou Sasuke cerrando os punhos- Eu vou de qualquer maneira.

Sasuke já ia pular da janela, quando Naruto disse com um riso triste:

-Sasuke...

-O que?

-Cuide da Sakura.

Um na frente do outro. Olho no olho. Era uma declaração de derrota de Naruto, como se ele realmente cedesse Sakura para Sasuke, era um momento em que ele estava aceitando que ele gostava dela, ela dele, e eles deveriam ficar juntos. Sasuke entendeu.

Ele olhou de lado, meio constrangido.

-Não precisa nem dizer isso.

E pulou da janela. Ao resgate.


	13. Pressentimento

"Maldito, maldito.."

Pensava Sasuke enquanto corria em direção à casa de Sakura.

Cheando lá, nem bateu na porta, deu um chute, a porta e caiu, e ele teve um susto ao ver o cenári que encontrou. A casa estava completamente destruída por dentro. Paredes quebradas, mesa, cadeiras...Mal sabia ele que a garota é quem tinha feito o estrago na luta. Mas algo chamou a atenção dele. Num canto, emcima da mesa ele viu algo.

Os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram-se. Ele aproximou-se, e pos a mão emcima desse objeto, que tremia levemente. Era uma mecha do cabelo de Sakura, melada de sangue. Emcima da mecha havia uma kunai, e um bilhete.

"Sasuke-kun, espero que agora teha entendido o que Orochimaru-sama quis lhe dizer. Se quiser ter opotunidade de dar adeus à sua namoradinha...bem, voce saberá onde nos encontrar. Até mais ver".

"Que cinismo...Kabuto..."

Ele pulou pela janela e foi correndo. Sim, ele sabia onde estava Orochimaru. No esconderijo inicial, o do dia em que Sasuke foi para o lado dele.

A única coisa que tranquilizava um pouco o garoto era saber que eles não matariam Sakura. Pelo menos não por hora.

"Droga...mas devem te-la ferido bastante..."

Flashback:

-Sasuke-kun...espero que tudo tenha dado certo...

Murmurava a garota olhando pela janela. Quando sentiu uma presença:

-Quem...

A menina virou-se bruscamente.

-Voce! Voce é subordinado do orochimaru, não é? O que voce quer aqui? Não me diga que voce quer o Sasuke-kun! Não pense que eu vou deixar qu...

-Huhuhu...Cale a boca. Eu vim para levar voce...Haruno Sakura.

Disse Kabuto, ajeitando os óculos.

-Ora seu...Não pense que vai ser fácil!

Disse a garota, pondo-se em posição del luta. "Pelo menos isso...Pelo menos eles não querem implicar de novo com o Sasuke-kun...".

-E o que voce quer comigo?

-Ora, vai me dizer que não sabe? Vaos fzer o seguinte, por que voce...Cade?

Enquanto Kabuto se distraia, a menina sumu de sua frente.

-Tão previsível...

Murmurou ele, segurando a perna da garota, que por trás lhe daria um chute no pescoço, e jogou-a para o outro lado pela perna. Sakura foi correndo numa velociade absurda, e daria u soco nele, se ele não tivesse se desviado no último segundo. A menina acabou por dar um soco na parede, que desintegrou-se.

-Essa..força bruta o.o... murmurou Kabuto, lembrando-se de Tsunade.

-Assustado? Voce não viu nada ainda...

-Fim de jogo, garota. Disse ele, que agora estava segurando-na pela nunca, A meninadeu uma cotovelada nas costelas do shinobi médico, faznedo-no se afastar. Depois deu um soco no meio da cara dele, que fez ele voa e bater na outra parede, que quebrou-se, e ficando no meio dos escombros.

Sakura viu aquela figura levantando-se. Foi correndo com tudo, mas quando acertou o soco, o Kabuto virou fumacinha.

-Um..bushin...?

Uma pancada em sua nuca. Tudo foi ficando embaçado...até perder a consciencia por completo.

-Até que ela é boa...

Disse Kabuto arrancando uma mecha do acbelo da menina, e fazendo um corte no braço dela com uma kunai. Melou o cabelo no sangue, e deixou junto com a kunai e um bilhete com "presente" para Sasuke.

Flashback off-

"Droga! O que é esse pressentimento?"

Perguntava-se Sasuke enquando corria até o esconderijo de Orochimaru.

Flashback:

-Sasuke-kun, tem..certeza?

-Sim, Sakura. Não se preocupe.

Disse o rapaz com um sorriso levemente sereno.

-Confie em mim. Disse ele, mas quando ia virando-se a garota o segurou pela mão.

Ele olhou para o rosto angelical da menina, cheio de temor por ele.

-Eu..eu..- tentava dizer Sakura vermelha.

Sasuke só puxou-na pelo ombro e envolveu-na em um beijo doce durante alguns segundos. Depois afastou-se, vendo que Sakura estava mais tranquila.

-Tenho que ir... Disse ele, e pulou da janela rapidamente.

Doi quando ele estava indo falar com kakashi e os outros. Não entendeu porque, mas anets d evirar-se, a última imagem a registrar, aquele rosto de Sakura, o rosto angelical num sorriso levemente assustado...Aquela imagem ficara em sua cabeça. Não de um jeito bom e fofinho (essa foi paieza --) mas de um jeito que o assombrava um pouco. Por um momento ele deixou seu pensamento entrar na seguinte questão: "Será que...eu vou ve-la de novo? Ah que besteiras, é claro que sim! Orochiamru a quer viva". Repetia ele para si mesmo, ao fim dessa longa reflexão.


	14. Sayonara

-Mas que droga, por que não podemos passar???

-Não sei...deve haver algum tipo de ninjustu criando uma barreira impedindo a passagem...Disse kakasi respondendo a Naruto. Foi quando ao longe, viram Sasuke correndo.

-Sasuke!! Ei, SASUKEEEEE!!!!

Gritava Naruto, histérico.

Eles não estavam a uma distância muito grande, por que ele não estava o ouvindo? Sasuke olhou dos lados e não viu ninguém.

Kakashi e Naruto viram Sasuke atravessar a barreira tranquilamente, sem nem a perceber.

-Hum...Como pensei, Orochimaru deve ter feito esse ninjutsu para a barreira só permitir a entrada de Sasuke. E aparentemente ele não pode nos ver nem ouvir. "Droga...ele é um rato correndo para a ratoeira...(associação tosca XP) Exatamente como orochimaru está planejando...Mas não há nada que nós possamos fazer..."

"Que droga...Esse pressentimento tá ficando mais forte...Que chakra é esse??"

Pensava Sasuke cada vez mais aflito. Quando ve-se em frente ao lugar esperado. O esconderijo de Seshoumaru...opa, Orochimaru (HAUHAUHAU mto paia, n pude resistir XD)

-Parece que nosso convidado de honra chegou, Orochimaru-sama.

-Ótimo. Kabuto.

-Sim.

-Dareem.

-Sim.

Preparem-se para o jogo.

Flashback:

-Kabuto!

-Sim, senhor Orochimaru!

-A menina, Dareem, voce a matou?

-Ainda não, eu estava...

-Não a mate. Quero-na viva. Pensando melhor, ela é uma arma muito importante para sacrificar-se assim. Ela vai se enquadrar em nosso plano. Já sei até o papel que ela vai fazer. Kukukuku.

-Mas senhor...

-Não me questione! Traga-na aqui. "Vai ser um show muito interessante...Kukukuku".

Flashback Off

Sakura encontrava-se dentro de uma bolha (isso mesmo! uma bolha XD) de água que a mantinha invisível. Um ninjutsu de Kabuto. A menina estava muito ferida. Tinha apanhado muito. Estava com muitas feridas e a roupa rasgada. Quando viu aquela figura se aproximar do grande e sinistro salão belho onde Orochimaru encontrava-se oculto.

-Ahhnn...Sasuke-kun!

-Sakura!

Disse o rapaz indo tomar nos braços a menina que andava com dificuldade. Ao tomar-lhe nos braços, ela colocou o braço esquer do e o direito ao redor do pescoço dele.

"Mas o braço dela estava quebrado dela daquele dia..."

Jogou a menina para longe, fazendo-na bater na parede.

-Quem é voce? Perguntou ríspido.

A falsa Sakura pos-se a rir sadicamente. E revertendo o efeito do henge, tornou-se Dareem de novo.

-Kukukuku (eh, isso msm, ela ri igual o orochi) Muito esperto...Sasuke-kun...Não esperava menos de voce.

-Maldita! Voce...Cade a Sakua?!

-Voce acha o que? Que ela ai ser entregue de bandeja pra voce? Haha...eu já cumpri a minha missão aqui?

-Mas..como?

Quando Sasuke percebeu havia uma daquelas linhas imperceptíveis ninjas enrolada ao redor de seu corpo. Dareem puxou a linha fazendo ele fica sem mvimento.

"Droga...por isso o henge...como fui descuidado!"

monstros nao choram, parte final.

Sasuke tentou usar a sua força descomunal para soltar-se daquelas linhas, mas não eram linhas shinobis comuns.

-Foram projetadas por mim.

Disse Kabuto, que andava vitorioso em direção à Sasuke.

-O chakra que voce está usando para força-las, está alimentando as linhas. Kabuto salientou bem essa parte: Elas tem vida própria.

Sasuke olhou aterrorizado. Mas logo sua expressão voltou a ser de ódio:

-Maldito! Cade a Sakura?

-Ah, esse lixo?

Perguntou Kabuto, dando um estalo de dedos, e fazendo a bolha de água que estava suspensa no ar ficar visível, e desmanchar-se, deixando a garota cair de uma altura considerável no chão.

-SAKURA!

Gritou Sasuke odiando-se por não conseguir soltar-se daquela malditas linhas.

-Não se preocupe.

Disse darrem aparecendo atrás da garota e arrastando-na pelos curtos cabelos.

-Eu cuido dela.

-Sasuke-kun! Vá embora daqui! Voce não deveria nem ter vindo, por favor, fuja!

-Idiota! Voce acha que ia deixar voce aqui, de jeito nenhum!

Gritou ele exasperado em meio ao desespero.

Uma silhueta veio das sombras:

-Kukukuku...Mas que cena mais comovente...Sasuke-kun

É...eles estavam bencurralados/b.

As linhas tornaram-se de repente mais grossas, e enrolaram-se numa coluna que estava um pouco atrás de Sasuke, puxando o garoto, que ficou sem movimentos, com as costas coladas na coluna

Orochimaru se aproximou de Sasuke e segurou o queixo do garoto (ECAA ECAAA larga eleeee seu gayy!!), rindo com sarcasmo:

-Não foi uma boa decisão nos deixar, meu pupilo..Por isso que farei voce voltar agora mesmo.

Sasuke simplesmente cuspiu na cara de Orochimaru com despeito.

Kabuto e Sakura arregalaram os olhos.

Orochimaru limpou calmamente a bocheça esquerda.

-É, meu Sasuke..vejo que ainda não aprendeu bons modos...Bem, eu ia deixar sua namorada viva como presente, mas...hum...agora voce me irritou um pouco. Dareem!

A moça jogou Sakura para perto de Orochimaru pelos cabelos.

A menina caiu quase encostada aos pés de Sasuke. Que sensação de impotencia ele sentia ao ver a amada jogada aos seus pés, semi-morta, e ele nem ao menos podia ajudá-la.

"MALDIÇÃO!!!!"

Gritava ele internamente liberando cada vez mais chakra que era absorvido pelas malditas cordas.

-Sas..sasuke-kun...

Sakura, agonizante no chão levantada a mão para tocar Sasuke, quando Orochimaru pisou em sua mão quebrando quase todos seus dedos.

-Quieta.

Sakura somente gemeu baixinho.

Logo as atenções se voltaram para Sasuke que tinha permanecido quieto durante um tempo. Agora ele estava perdido dentro de sua própria mente.

"Ódio...ódio.."

O chakra negro o cobria. E logo os selo nivel 1 passou a espalhar-se por seu corpo.

"Não...eu não quero isso..eu não quero esse maldito selo que vem dele..Eu NAO QUERO".

Rapidamente foi ativado o selo 2, com a quantidade de chakra que estava sendo liberada, e começava a diminuir a resistencia das cordas comedoras d chakra, q mesmo sendo muito bem projetadas...nao sao magicas ne? XD

Sasuke estava no selo nivel dois.

"Eu nao quero..nao quero...eu nao vou deixar isso e controlar..NAO VOU DEIXAR"

-AHHHHH!!!

Sasuke perdeu-se em um grito descontrolado. Seus olhos arregalados para o teto passavam de pretos, para sharingan, para os olhos negros e amarelos do selo 2 descontroladamente.

Até Orochimaru estava surpreso.

Sakura olhava aterrorizada.

-Rápido, Kabuto, vamos começar logo!

"Começar...o que?" Pensava Sakura...Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Não, não podia ser...Contando do dia que Sasuke partira para a vila do som, já faziam sim, mais de 3 anos...Não...eles não podem.."

Enquanto isso o estado de metarmofose de Sasuke estava em ebulicão.

"Eu nao vou ceder...a esse SELO MALDITO!!!"

E de repente, ambos os pontos de selo (o do pescoço, e o da barriga) foram o ponto de uma pequena explosão, que queimou a pele do rapaz nesses dois pontos, e os sinais dos selos foram rapidamente desaparecendo.

"Ele quebrou meu selo...não pode ser..."Pensava Orochimaru. -Rápido com isso, Kabuto!

Pronto. Estava livre. Todas as transformações foram aos poucos desaparecendo, e Sasuke voltou a ter a aparência normal sem os dois selos. As cordas estava bem fracas...a qualquer momento ele poderia sair.

-Sai daí!

Disse dareem, chutando Sakura para longe da cena.

A preparação para o ritual estava pronta.

O tão esperado ritual onde o corpo de Sasuke tornaria-se recipiente para Orochimaru.

(diskupa pris mas essa parte soh entende quem já viu naruto mesmo ")

Sasuke estava inconsciente. O chakra liberado pelo seu ódio de ver a amada sofrendo foi tão grande, que afetou sua mente.

"Droga, ele tem que acordar...senão o corpo dele estará perdido pra sempre! Então era isso que esse língua de cobra quis dizer quando falou que o Sasuke-kun 'voltaria para o lado deles' O que eu faço? O que eu faço?"

O pensamento de Sakura pode ser considerado atá absurdo, considerando que a menina estava acabada no chão, com tantos ossos quebrados e sem forças.

A preparação começava. Orochimaru estava de frente para Sasuke a uma certa distancia. Kabuto fazia uns ins lá...XD, ambos tinham eskecido q sakura existia.

Mente de Sasuke:

(episodio 3)

-Sabe, ele não teve pais, sempre fez o que quer, por isso é muito mimado...Não pense no Naruto, Sasuke-kun!

Sorria a garota de longos cabelos rosa em sua frente. Na sua mente tudo o que ele via era ele, ela e um fundo negro.

-Voce é irritante.

(batalha com Zabuza)

-Sasuke-kun! Naaaoo...Sasuke-kun...

-Sakura...voce é pesada...

(ep.33)

-Por favor...pare...por favor..PARE!

Dizia garota enquanto correu e o abraçou pelas costas o impedindo de cometer mais um assassinato.

(ep.109)

-Só vingança não fará ninguém feliz! (...)Voce vai voltar a ser sozinho? O proprio Sasuke-kun me ensinou que a solidao é ruim..eu tenho família e amigos, mas se o Sasuke-kun for embora, será a mesma coisa que solidão (...) Eu amo tanto voce q não aguento! Por favor fique...e se não puder...me leve com voce.

-Sakura..arigatou.

Todas as cenas passaram num flash em sua mente.

Só uma palavra então povoou seus pensamentos:

"SAKURA". Abriu os olhos subtamente, mas que...cena era aquela qua passava diante de seus inexpressivos olhos???

Alguns segundos antes:

-Pronto, Orochimaru-sama. Agora só tem que ser feita a conexão de mentes. (pow, viajei, neh..) Disse Kabuto, triunfante, ajeitando o óculos.

Começou a estabelecer-se um vínculo de chakra entre Orochimaru e Sasuke, que ainda dormia (ACORDA, KARAI!)

-Não se preocupe, Orochimaru-sama. Agora a conexão está sendo feita, e não há como desfazer o processo. A única coisa qu e interromperia ou reverteria era algo bloquear essa passagem de chakra, mas isso é impossível, e de qualquer jeito, se ficasse, o chakra que está sendo liberado é tão forte que mataria...

-Cala essa boca, Kabuto, eu já sei de tudo isso. u.u Disse Orochimaru irritado enquanto tentava se concentrar.

"Eu tenho que fazer algo..já sei!" Sakura começou a concentrar todo o seu chakra nas costas, ou seja, todo o pouco chakra que lhe restava, e todo o que ela produziu com a famosa força do amor . Conseguia sentir suas costas quentes. Era agora ou nunca. Disparou em carreira. Nem Kabuto nem Orochimaru podiam se mexer.O primeiro estava ocupado mantendo a ligação entre Sasuke e Orochi, e o segundo estava concentrando seu chakra completamente. Dareem estava inconscinete pois tinha sido atingida pelo chakr de Sasuke , quando este se expandira violentamente bem na sua cara (bem feitooo).

Era agora. A mente de Orochimaru ia começar a ser transferida para o corpo de seu amado. Quando a garota, que corria descontroladamente pos-se no meio dessa ligação.

Pronto. Taí. Isso foi tudo que Sasuke conseguiu ver ao abrir seus olhinhos. A imagem da menina, ficando frente para ele. O rosto bem perto do seu. A garota de rosto ferido gritando dolorosamente, ao receber a rajada de chakra vinda de Orocimaru.

-MAS O QUE? Exclamaram Orochi e seu subordinado.

O chakra acumulado nas costas da menina foi tanto que rebateu o Chakra do sannin.

"Droga" Pensou Kabuto. "A mente dele á teve comando de sair de seu corpo".

Antes que Kabuto pudesse fazer qualquer in(sinalzinho com a mão, lembram?) , o corpo vazio de Orochimaru caiu no chão. E a alma (se é q akele nojento tem alma) não chegou ao corpo do Uchiha. (daki a poko eu digo oq aconteceu c a alma). Kabuto entrou em desespero.

"NAO PODE SER!"

A unica coisa q ele conseguiu fazer foi desaparecer naqueles foguinhos e raiozinhos.

As linhas que a qualquer momento soltariam-se soltaram-se. E Sasuke foi libertado. Agora o que dominava sua mente era a figura em sua frente, com o rosto paralisado na posição de um grito, que ecoara por tantos segundos. A menina agora despencava no chão. Sasuke sentou-se ao chão tomando Sakura em seus braços. Ele virou as costas da menina vendo que as costas de sua roupa estavam completamente rasgadas, e queimadas. Afinal, ela tinha recebido diretamente todo o chakra de Orochimaru no corpo. Sasuke pos-na em seu colo. Sua expressão era de choque. Conseguiu associar o que acontecera, mas ainda não processara. Ele todo tremia, e olhava para a face Sakura, de olhos fechados.

-S...Sa...Sakura... Conseguiu finalmente murmurar.

A menina abriu os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e falou com muita dificuldade:

-Ah...que bom...Sasuke-kun...está...bem...

Sasuke não pôde se conter. Ele sabia que a garota que jazia em seu colo não resistiria. Ele sabia que era impossível. Foi quando aconteceu: Uma lágrima escorreu de um dos olhos do rapaz. Uma lágrima que escorreu por saber o destino eminente que aproximava-se. A tímida lágrima ciu sobre a boceça da menina

A menina ia falar algo com esforço, quando outra voz ecoou no salão. Uma voz ferida, de uma desgraçada filha da mae q acordava agora e via a cena.

-Tsc...tsc...O que é isso? Riu com dificuldade: Kukuku...Sasuke, não se engane...monstros não choram... ;e o que voce é...um monstro

Disse a maldita Dareen, desaparecendo em sua própria fumacinha.

Sasuke não sentiu tanto as palavras de Dareen como estas ainda ecoariam em seus ouvidos no futuro, mas no momento o que lhe importava era...Sakura.

Ele abraçou-na forte, como se ao fazer aquilo ele sentisse que nada poderia levar ela dele. Mas no fundo sabia que era mentira.

-Ei...-disse a menina com um sorriso triste. Seus olhos marejavam de lágrimas.

Ele olhou-a absorto. Seus olhos de onix agora tinham um semblante derrotado e perdido.

-Não fique...assim, Sasuke-kun...desculpe-me por ser...tão irritante...

Ele a abraçou novamente repetiu baixinho:

-Voce não é irritante, voce nunca será irritante. Vai tudo ficar bem...Não se preocupe...

Sakura sabia que não era verdade. Mas aquele momento, nos braços de Sasuke, nada importava. Ela podia morrer de missão cumprida.

-Sas..sasuke-kun...me prometa...

Ele a olhou atentamente.

-Me prometa que..não vai viver...no ódio.

Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele.

Ainda com um último esforço a menina aproximou seu rosto e somente encostando sua boca na dele, murmurou baixinho:

-Ai..shteri..u..Sasuke-kun...(eu amo vc )

E calou-se. Sasuke sentia agora os lábios frios da menina encostados nos seus parados.

"Não...não..."

-Sakura...acorde, Sakura... murmurava ele. -Sakura...ei Sakura, não desmaie...- dizia ele enganando-se sobre a verdade de que o que jazia em seus braços era o cadáver da garota.

-Maldição...-murmurou baixinho. -Maldição...- disse ainda com a voz falha. a franja cobria o rosto, e ele balançava-se com a menina no colo de um lado para o outro. Uma lágrima ciu de cada olho seu, aterrisando no corpo da amada.

"Não pode ser..." Pensava ele, abraçando o corpo com toda a força, como se isso fosse trazer Sakura de volta.

Alguns dias depois:

Sasuke não fora para o enterro de Sakura, mas ao chegarem lá, seus conhecidos viram um grande ramalhete de flores de cerejeira, e Naruto soube que foi o amigo que as tinha deixado lá.

Sim, Sasuke levara o cadáver de Sakura para Konoha, e contara o que aconteceu. Ele não tinha expressão. Seus olhos eram um vazio. Seu coração era um vazio.

Depois desse dia ninguém mais de Konoha o vira.

Naruto não aguentara e caíra em desespero chorando e gritando sobre o túmulo de Sakura.

-POR QUE?? POR QUE SAKURA-CHAN? EU NAO PUDE TE PROTEGER! EU NAO PUDE IR TE SALVAR!

Ino chorava desesperadamente abraçada em Shikamaru que tentava acalmá-la. Lágrimas também escorriam dos rostos de Tsunade, Shizune, e Hinata, que soluçava devido a terrível cena de desespero de Naruto. Todos os outros estavam tristes. O nome de Sakura fora gravado naquela estátua com nomes de ninjas que morreram lutando. Estava tudo um caos com a morte da garota.

Agora imaginem. Se Naruto, que não estava lá p salvá-la pq não pode ir, pq não teve chance nenhuma de salvar ela, e n foi culpa dele, estava se sentindo assim, imagine Sasuke. Este sentia-se um completamente inútil. No momento Sasuke estava perto da entrada de Konoha. Ao lado do banco. O banco da primeira vez que falara com a menina. Em pé na estrada por onde partira mesmo ao ouvir as súplicas e declarações de amor de Sakura. O que ele sentia era indescritível. Imagine se um pedaço de seu coraçao fosse arrancado de voce. Para onde Sasuke iria agora, não sabia. O que faria ele não sabia. O que era aquela dor que parecia quebrar cada osso e esmagar cada músculo ele não entendia. Tudo o que era certo pelo universo é que Sasuke jamais seria feliz de novo. Não, ele não viveria no ódio. Ele não faria isso unicamente pelo pedido da amada, por isso ele não perseguiria mais Itachi, ou a alma de Orochimaru, que agora vagava pelo mundo sem rumo, nem nada. Ele não sentia mais seu espírito.

Tudo o que restava a ele era uma culpa que ele sabia que mesmo que quisesse, dela nunca se libertaria, e a lembrança dos momentos felizes e poucos que viveu com a menina. Mas acima de tudo, a lembrança do rosto dela naquele dia. No dia que ele foi contar a Kakashi e aos outros a tal da história. A lembrança que não tinha saído de sua cabeça quando foi resgatá-la. O rosto corado e angelical que o observou com amor quando ele pulara da janela. De alguma forma, ele podia sentir a presença de Sakura consigo. E sentir que ela estava de alguma forma com ele, era a única coisa que dava forças para que ele caminhasse, ou respirasse.

Aquele nome ecoaria por toda a sua vida, trazendo arrependimento e tristeza mas ao tempo uma melancolia aconchegante de quão feliz foi com aquela garota tão pura e forte:

..Sakura.

the.end (


End file.
